Evermore remake
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Avant l'accident, Naruto Uzumaki était un adolescent populaire et joyeux. Quand il perd sa famille, il reçoit un don: celui de lire dans les pensées des gens et de connaître leur vie rien qu'en les touchants. Il devient alors renfermé et évite le contact des autres élèves qui le traite comme un monstre. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Sasuke Uchiwa: beau, immortel, attiré par Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Voici une histoire que j'écrit avec ma soeur, histoire tirée du livre éternel. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 1

- Devine qui c'est !

Sakura presse ses paumes moites sur mes yeux, et sa bague en argent terni en forme de crâne s'incruste dans ma peau. Je ne vois rien, mais je sais que ses cheveux teints en noir encadrent son visage, qu'elle a enfilée son bustier en vinyle noir par-dessus un col roulé noir (c'est le code vestimentaire du lycée), que l'ourlet de sa jupe neuve en satin noir qui traîne par terre est troué et qu'elle porte des lentilles transparentes laissant voir ses yeux verts.

Je sais aussi que son père n'est pas réellement en « voyage d'affaires », comme il le prétend, que le coach sportif de sa mère lui propose des séances très particulières et que son petit frère est mort de trouille à l'idée de lui avouer qu'il lui a cassé son cd préféré.

Non, je n'écoute pas aux portes, et j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de colporter des ragots. Je sais tout cela, parce que je peux lire dans les pensées. Ou, si vous préférez, je suis télépathe.

- Allez, grouille ! Ca va sonner ! Insiste-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, comme si elle fumait un paquet de cigarettes par jour alors qu'elle n'a essayé qu'une seule fois.

Je la fais languir exprès, en réfléchissant à la personne qu'elle déteste le plus

- Ino Yamanaka ?

- Ca va pas non ?! Je te laisse une dernière chance

Elle appuie plus fort ses mains sur mes yeux, sans savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour deviner

- La femme de Ichiraku ?

Elle éclate de rire en me lâchant. Elle mouille son pouce pour effacer la tache qui noircit ma joue, mais je la devance. Non que l'idée de sa salive me dégoûte, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle me touche. Les contacts physiques me révèlent trop de chose. C'est épuisant. Je fais donc mon possible pour les éviter. Elle m'enlève la capuche de mon pull que j'ai sur la tête et regarde mes écouteurs

- C'est quoi ça ?

J'enlève mon Mp4 que je cache dans ma poche intérieure pour que les profs ne voient pas les fils, et le lui tends. Elle écarquille les yeux

- Wahou ! Tu veux te crever les tympans ? C'est quoi ?

Je reprend les fils, éteins mon Mp4 et le range dans sa cachette

- Du hard style

- Comment as-tu pu m'entendre avec une musique comme ça dans les oreilles ? C'est incroyable

Elle me sourit au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Je hausse les épaules. Pas besoin d'écouter pour entendre. Evidemment, je n'étend pas le sujet et lui donne rendez vous à l'heure du déjeuné, avant de me diriger vers ma salle, à l'autre bout de la cour. Deux garçons se faufilent derrière Sakura et écrasent le bas de sa jupe pour la faire trébucher. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourne en les fusillant du regard, ils s'enfuient et la laisse tranquille. Je respire en poussant la porte de ma classe : je sais que la tension qui m'habite depuis que Sakura m'a touchée les yeux ne va pas tarder a se dissiper.

Je file au fond de la salle, en évitant le sac qu'Ino a sournoisement placé sur mon chemin et fit semblant de ne pas entendre quand, pour la millième fois, elle me traite de loser.

Je fonce à ma place sort mes affaires, enfile mes écouteurs met ma capuche sur ma tête, pose mon sac sur la chaise vide à côté de moi et attend l'arrivée du professeur Iruka.

C'est un prof toujours en retard qui profite de l'interclasse pour aller boire son saké. En même temps, avec sa femme toujours mécontente et sa fille en pleine crise d'adolescence, il ne faut pas s'étonner. J'ai appris ces détails le jour de la rentrée quand nos mains se sont frôlées lors de la transmission de la fiche de renseignements. Depuis, si je dois lui donner quelque chose, je le dépose directement sur son bureau. Pour passer le temps, je ferme les yeux et change ma musique hard style en quelque chose de plus calme. Etant peu nombreux, les énergies psychiques sont réduites.

Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bizarre. J'étais comme les autres avant. J'allais aux soirées du lycée, avais des tas d'amis. J'avais des parents et un petit frère, Deidara, ainsi qu'un renardeau nommé Kyubi. Je vivais dans le pays des Tourbillons. Tout le monde m'aimait et j'étais heureux. J'attendais même la rentrée avec impatience. J'étais gâté par la vie et tout me semblait possible.

Maintenant, c'est comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Depuis l'accident, la seule chose que j'ai en tête, c'est la mort.

J'ai vécu ce que les médecins appellent une expérience de mort imminente (EMI). Mais ils se trompent. Cela n'avait rien d' « imminent ».

Voila comment ça c'est passé : j'était à l'arrière de la voiture de mon père avec Deidara, la tête de Kyubi posée sur ses genoux tandis que sa queue remuait contre ma jambe…

La seconde d'après les airbags s'était déclanchés, la voiture était bonne pour la casse. Moi, j'observais la scène de loin.

Je contemplais les dégâts de la voiture qui avait heurté un sapin de plein fouet, me demandant ce qui c'était passé. J'espérais que les autres était sains et saufs. J'ai entendu le couinement de mon renardeau et vis ma famille avancer sur un chemin.

Je me suis mis à courir pour les rattraper, et puis j'ai ralenti, histoire de flâner un peu dans cette immense prairie odorante où les arbres et les fleurs abondaient. J'ai fermé les yeux dans la brume aveuglante qui métamorphosait l'horizon en un mirage scintillant.

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder, mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ma famille traversait un pont en souriant et en agitant la main dans ma direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Pris de panique, j'ai couru partout pour les retrouver, mais j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Je me suis écroulé par terre, j'avais froid. J'ai pleuré, hurlé, insulté, supplié, promis n'importe quoi.

Une voix m'a sorti de ma torpeur

- Naruto ? C'est bien ton nom ? Ouvre les yeux regarde moi…

Une douleur dans tout le corps, j'ai refais difficilement surface dans ce monde de souffrance. J'ai croisé le regard sombre comme une nuit sans étoiles de l'inconnu penché au-dessus de moi

- Oui, je m'appelle Naruto, ai-je murmuré avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Juste avant l'arrivée du professeur Iruka, j'enlève ma capuche, éteins mon Mp4 et feins de lire mon livre. Je ne lève même pas les yeux quand il annonce :

- Bonjour à tous. Voici Sasuke Uchiwa qui vient de Suna. Sasuke, allez vous asseoir au fond à côté de Naruto. Vous suivrez avec lui en attendant d'avoir vos affaires.

Sasuke est magnifique. Je le sais sans même le regarder. Je me concentre sur mon livre pendant qu'il s'avance dans ma direction. J'en sais déjà tellement sur mes camarades de classe que je me délecte de rester dans l'ignorance encore quelques instants. Mais à en croire les pensées d'Ino, deux rangs devant moi, « Sasuke Uchiwa est trop canon ». Hinata, sa meilleure amie est du même avis. Shino, le petit ami d'Hinata aussi. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Sasuke balance son sac par terre et s'installe à côté de moi

- Salut

Je hoche la tête en me gardant de lever les yeux plus hauts que ses bottes noires et brillantes de motard qui font totalement décalées au milieu de toutes les tongs de différentes couleurs qu'on peut voir sur la moquette verte de la classe.

Iruka nous demande d'ouvrir nos livres page 100

- Je peux suivre avec toi ? demande Sasuke en s'inclinant vers moi

J'hésite, mais je finis par glisser mon livre à l'extrémité de la table. Et, quand Sasuke rapproche son siège du mien en comblant ainsi l'espace entre nous, je me décale et me réfugie sous ma capuche. Il se retient de rire d'un rire amusé, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. J'y décèle seulement une pointe d'ironie indéchiffrable. Je m'affale sur ma chaise, met mon menton sur mes mains et décide d'ignorer les regards mauvais qu'on me lance et les remarques du genre : « Le pauvre. Il est tellement beau, tellement sexy. Et dire qu'il est obligé de s'asseoir à côté de cet idiot». Remarques d'Ino, d'Hinata, de Shino et d'à peu près toute la classe. Enfin quasiment, car Iruka attend la fin de l'heure avec autant d'impatience que moi

Pendant le déjeuner, Sasuke est sur toutes les lèvres

- Tu as vu Sasuke, le nouveau ? Il est vraiment craquant, sexy…Il paraît qu'il vient de Suna, non, de Oto…enfin de l'étranger quoi. Je rêve de l'inviter au bal d'hiver…Mais tu ne le connais même pas…T'inquiète c'est comme si c'était fait

Sakura s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde de ses yeux verts perçants.

- Tu as vu le nouveau, Sasuke ?

Je secoue la tête en croquant dans ma pomme

- Non pitié ! Pas toi !

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu l'avais vu en chair et en os

Elle sortie son gâteau à la vanille dont elle lécha le glaçage.

- Eh les filles, vous parlez de Sasuke ? dit Kiba en s'installant à notre table. Il est magnifique. Et vous avez vu ses bottes ? Je vais lui proposer d'être mon nouveau petit ami.

Sakura le dévisagea

- Trop tard. J'ai déjà pris une option

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel et déballa son sandwichs

- Je ne savait pas que tu fréquentais les non gothiques, rajouta Kiba

Sakura éclata de rire

- S'il ils sont comme lui, bien sûr que si. Il est tellement splendide. Il faut que tu le voix, me dit elle. (Puis, elle secoua la tête, déçue que je ne soit pas aussi en délire qu'eux)

Kiba me regarda bouche bée, son sandwich à la main.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Je baisse la tête en me demandant si je dois leur mentir. Ils en font un tel plat que je me dis que c'est le seul moyen de m'en tirer. Mais je ne peux pas. Sakura et Kiba sont mes meilleurs amis. Et les seuls. Je leur cache déjà tellement de chose…Je décide de leur dire la vérité

- J'étais assis à côté de lui en littérarture. On était obligé de partager le même livre. Mais je ne l'ai pas bien regardé.

Sakura me dévisagea comme si j'était la personne la plus baka qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée

- Obligés ? Quelle horreur ! Ca à dû être horrible ! Quelle chance tu as ! Soupire t-elle. Et dire que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…

- C'est quel livre ? demanda Kiba

- _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, dis je en haussant les épaules

- Tu avais ta capuche ou pas ? Me demanda Sakura

- Euh…oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin que le dieu aux cheveux couleurs soleil entre en compétition

Je regarde la table, mal à l'aise. J'ai horreur quand les personnes disent des trucs pareils. Avant j'adorais ce genre de compliments, mais plus maintenant.

- Et Kiba ? Il n'est pas en compétition ?

Kiba passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns

- Ne m'oublie pas trop vite Sakura.

- Kiba et Sasuke ne sont pas du même monde, dit Sakura

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Demanda Kiba

- Mon sixième sens

Sasuke est non seulement dans mon cour de littérature, mais également dans mon cour d'art plastique (il n'est pas assis à côté de moi et je ne l'ai pas regardé, mais les pensées qui fusaient dans la classe, même de la part de la prof, Mme Kurenai, m'ont appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur la question).

Et voilà qu'il est garé à côté de moi ! Jusque ici, j'avais réussi à ne voir que ses bottes, mais j'ai vite compris que mon répit était momentané.

- Il est là ! Juste à côté de nous ! S'écrit Kiba. Et vise sa caisse ! BMW noire métalisée, vitres teintées…trop stylé. Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais ouvrir ma portière et cogner « accidentellement » la sienne. Comme ça, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour lui parler.

- Ne t'avise pas d'abîmer ma voiture, dis je d'un ton froid. Ni la sienne, ni une autre

Il me fit un regard de chien battu

- Pourquoi tu brises mon rêve ?

Après quelques secondes

- C'est bon. Je m'en suis remis. Mais regarde le au moins. Et après ose me dire en face qu'il ne te fait pas craquer

Je me faufile entre ma voiture et une autre garée de biais qui donne l'impression qu'elle essaie de monter sur la mienne. Kiba arrive en courant, m'arrache ma capuche et mes lunettes de soleil, grimpe dans la voiture et me fait des signes pour que je regarde Sasuke qui est derrière la voiture.

Je décide de passer à l'action, me disant qu'il le faudra tôt ou tard. Je respire un grand coup, me retourne, et là, je reste pétrifié et sans voix. Kiba s'agite, me fais de gros yeux…Bref, il m'envoie plein tous les signaux possibles et imaginables pour me signifier d'arrêter et de monter dans la voiture. Mais je ne peux pas…et pourtant j'aimerais bien car je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule comme ça. Sasuke est vraiment très beau. Des cheveux noirs relevés en pique derrière la tête, des yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles. Et sa bouche qui nous donne envie de coller la notre à la sienne. Il n'est vêtu que de noir.

- Euh…Naruto ? Réveilles toi maintenant, dit Kiba avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Il faut excuser mon copain. D'habitude, il a sa capuche.

Je sais que maintenant je dois m'arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas. Sasuke me fixe intensément, tandis qu'il sourit.

Cependant, il n'y a pas que son incroyable beauté qui me met dans cet état. Tout autour de son corps, il n'y a aucune aura. Pourtant, tout le monde en a une. Des tourbillons de couleurs émanent de chaque être vivant. Un champ d'énergie arc en ciel dont ils n'ont même pas conscience.

Avant l'accident, je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence de ces choses là. Et je n'étais pas capable de les voir. Ca m'est arrivé quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital

- Comment te sens tu ? M'avait demandée l'infirmière

Je clignais des yeux, troublé par la lumière pastel qui l'entourait

- Bien, mais pourquoi vous êtes rose ?

Elle eu soudain un air inquiet

- Pourquoi je suis quoi ?

- Rose. Vous êtes toute rose. Surtout au niveau de la tête

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Je vais chercher le médecin

Elle était sortie de la chambre au pas de course.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir subi toute une série d'examens des yeux, scanners du cerveau et autres évaluations psychologiques que j'ai appris à omettre les spirales de couleurs que je voyais. Et quand j'ai commencé à lire les pensées des gens, à connaître leur vie par un simple contact et à recevoir régulièrement la visite de mon petit frère disparu, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux me taire.

J'ai été tellement habitué à vivre ainsi que j'ai oublié que ce n'est peut être pas la seule façon. Mais le fait de voir Sasuke sans aura, me rappelle les jours heureux de ma vie normale, celle d'avant…

Le visage de Sasuke s'éclaire d'un sourire qui révèle une autre de ses perfections : des dents d'une éblouissante blancheur.

- Naruto c'est ça ?

Je reste figé sur place en me forçant à regarder ailleurs, pendant que Kiba toussote avec insistance. Je finis par me rappeler qu'il déteste être laissé en plan et fait les présentations

- Kiba, Sasuke. Sasuke, Kiba

Sasuke lui lance un rapide regard et reporte son attention sur moi. Je sais que cela semble complètement fou, mais pendant la fraction de seconde où ses yeux m'ont quittés, je me suis senti froid, sans force…mais dès qu'il m'a à nouveau regardé, je me suis senti revivre.

Sasuke me sourit

- J'ai un service à te demander. Tu pourrais me prêter le livre _Les Hauts de Hurlevent _? Je dois rattraper mon retard, mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Je fouille dans mon sac, attrape le livre et le lui donne. Une partie de moi meurt d'envie d'effleurer ses doigts pour en apprendre plus sur lui, mais une autre partie me rappelle comme c'est désagréable. Mais mon envie de savoir est tellement forte, que je décide d'essayer

Sasuke prit le livre, le jeta sur le siège de sa voiture, remis c'est lunettes de soleil et nous salua. Je me rends à ce moment là qu'à part un léger picotement au bout des doigts, je n'ai rien ressenti.

J'alla rejoindre Kiba dans la voiture et nous partîmes

- Tu sais Naruto, quand je t'ai parlé de « craquer » tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas censé le prendre au pied de la lettre. Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé là ? Parce que, franchement, entre vous, c'était tendu, du genre : « Salut, je m'appelle Naruto et j'ai bien l'intention de te suivre comme ton ombre ». Je ne rigole pas, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir te ranimer. Et, tu as vraiment eu de la chance que Sakura n'était pas là, parce que, je te le rappel, elle a jetée son dévolu sur lui…

Kiba continua à parler jusqu'à la maison. Je décida de ne pas l'interrompre. Tout en conduisant, je me mis à caresser les trois marques que j'ai sur chacune de mes joues, apparues lors de l'accident.

Comment lui expliquer que, depuis l'accident, les seules personnes dont je ne puisse pas lire les pensées, déchiffrer la vie, ni voir l'aura, sont mortes ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs:** Bonjour à tous. Déjà on tenais à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à lire notre histoire et à nous laisser des reviews. Ensuite, on tenait à vous informez qu'on restera fidèle aux livres, en espérant que cela ne vous empêche pas d'aimer. Pour finir, je voulais relever un point dans l'histoire. Voilà: dans le chapitre précédent, nous avons découvert les auras. Etant donner que nous les reverons tout au long du livre, j'ai décidée de vous donner la signification de chaques couleurs des auras

**Rouge:** énergie, colère, force, passion, sexualité, ego, peur

**Orange: **maîtrise de soi, ambition, courage, prévenance, manque de volonté, apathie

**Jaune**: optimisme, joie, intellectualisme, convivialité, indécision, faiblesse de caractère

**Vert**: calme, apaisement, compassion, tromperie, jalousie

**Bleu**: humour, loyauté, créativité, sensibilité, bonté, versatilité

**Violet**: esprit, sagesse, intuition

**Indigo:** bienveillance, grande intuition, curiosité

**Rose:** amour, sincérité, amitié

**Gris**: déprime, tristesse, fatigue, baisse d'énergie, scepticisme

**Marron**: avidité, nombrilisme, dogmatisme

**Noir:** abscence d'énergie, maladie, mort imminente

**Blanc**: équilibre parfait

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une fois chez moi, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau et monte dans ma chambre. Pas besoin d'inspecter les lieux pour savoir que Tsunade n'est pas là. Cette femme est un bourreau du travail, donc, la plupart du temps, cette immense maison est rien que pour moi. Mais je préfère être dans ma chambre.

Je suis triste et désolé pour Tsunade que sa vie est été chamboulée pour toujours le jour où elle s'est retrouvée coincée avec moi. Ma mère était fille unique, et mes grands parents sont morts depuis que j'ai deux ans. Tsunade n'a donc pas vraiment eu le choix. Soit j'allais vivre avec elle qui est la sœur de mon père, soit j'allais en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ma majorité.

Et même si elle ne savait rien de comment élever un enfant, je n'étais pas encore sorti de l'hôpital qu'elle avait déjà vendu son appartement, acheté cette immense baraque et engagé l'un des meilleurs décorateurs de la région pour ma chambre.

Outre le nécessaire (lit, bureau, commode), ma chambre comporte une télé écran plat, un immense dressing (qui ne me sert pas beaucoup), une salle de bain gigantesque avec jacuzzi et douche, un balcon avec une vue magnifique sur l'océan, sans oublier mon repère : une salle de jeu équipée d'un deuxième écran plat, un bar avec évier, un micro ondes, un mini frigo, un lave vaisselle, une chaîne hi-fi, des fauteuils, des tables, des poufs…bref, la total. C'est bizarre, avant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une chambre comme celle-ci. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais, c'est mon ancienne chambre et mon ancienne vie.

Comme elle passe sa vie au boulot, avec ses collègues avocats, Tsunade doit se figurer que tout ce luxe m'est nécessaire…

Je ne sait pas pourquoi elle n'a pas d'enfant. Il y a plusieurs explications. Il peut paraître bizarre que, moi, le télépathe, je n'en sache rien. Mais le fait est que je ne vois pas forcément les motivations des gens. Je vois surtout les événements. Des séries de flashs qui reflètent la vie des autres, comme un livre d'images, ou une bande annonce. Parfois les détails m'apparaissent sous forment de symbole. Je dois alors essayer de le décoder. Parfois ce n'est pas évident, et j'interprète de travers. Comme la fois, où j'ai vu un cœur brisé en touchant la main d'une femme. Je m'attendais à une déception amoureuse…jusqu'à ce que la femme meurt d'un infarctus…Ce sont des énigmes difficiles à démêler, mais elle ne mentent jamais.

Enfin, je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir que, quand les gens veulent un enfant, ils rêvent d'un bébé gazouillant et rose, et pas d'un ado blond télépathe de 1m66 aux yeux bleus trimballant un lourd bagage émotionnel. C'est pour ces raisons que j'essais de me faire oublié le plus possible.

Et je garde aussi pour moi les visites que mon petit frère me fait presque tous les jours.

La première fois que j'ai vu Deidara, il se tenait au pied de mon lit, à l'hôpital, une fleur dans une main et me saluant de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillé, car il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. J'ai dû sentir sa présence, un changement dans la pièce, une atmosphère plus lourde.

J'ai d'abord cru que j'hallucinais, ou que s'était un effet d'un des nombreux antidouleurs. Mais après m'être pincé, je me suis rendu à l'évidence, il était bien là. Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de crier.

Je l'ai regardé s'avancer vers moi, en montrant ma jambe et mon bras plâtrés. Il riait d'un rire silencieux. Mais moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Je gonfla mes joues et tourna la tête. Voyant que je boudais, il changea d'expression et me demanda par des gestes si j'avais mal.

Je haussa les épaules, encore vexé et surprit qu'il soit là.

- Où sont papa et maman ? Et Kyubi ?

Il inclina la tête comme pour me dire qu'ils étaient avec nous, mais je ne les voyais pas.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Il se borna à sourire, et me fit des gestes pour me signifier qu'il était temps de me rendormir.

Je m'exécuta, mais je me releva d'un coup

- HE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC MA VESTE ?!

Mais il avait disparu…

Je passa le reste de la nuit à me reprocher d'avoir posé une question aussi débile. J'avais l'occasion de résoudre un des plus grands mystères de l'univers, et il avait fallu que je gâche tout avec ma question. A croire que les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure…

La deuxième fois, j'étais tellement content qu'il soit là, que je n'ai même pas fait allusion au fait qu'il portait mes vêtements.

Au contraire, je lui souris comme si ne rien n'était.

- Alors, ils sont où papa maman et Kyu ?

J'espérais les voir apparaître devant moi. Mais Deidara fit semblant de battre des ailes..

- Ce sont des anges ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Il a roulé des yeux, secoué la tête, et il est parti d'un fou rire muet en se tenant les côtes. Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Franchement, je trouvais qu'il abusait. Ce n'est pas qu'il est mort qu'il peut se croire tout permis…

Mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

- Super. Tu m'aides beaucoup. Merci ! Bon. Laisse tomber, et raconte moi plutôt comment est le paradis

Il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et un tableau au cadre doré apparu. Le paysage qui y régnait ne pouvait être que le paradis. Un océan d'un bleu profond, des falaises déchiquetées et sauvages, du sable blond, des arbres en fleurs, et une île à l'horizon.

- Mais pourquoi t'es là au lieu d'être là bas ?

Il haussa les épaules, et le tableau disparu avec lui.

Alors que j'étais hospitalisé depuis plus d'un mois pour fractures, traumatisme crânien, hémorragies internes, et j'en passe, et que je n'étais que plaies et bosse avec trois coupures sur chaque joue, Tsunade s'occupait de tout : liquider la maison, les funérailles, et emballer mes affaires en vue de mon prochain départ.

Elle me demanda ce que je voulais emporter. Je lui dis juste quelques vêtements. Après tout, ce n'est pas en emmenant des tas d'objets de ma vie d'avant que ma famille allait revenir.

Durant tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'hôpital, j'ai reçu régulièrement la visite d'un psychologue. Après chacune de nos séances, il me proposait d'aller dans une salle spéciale pour les gens dans ma détresse. A chaque fois je refusais, me disant que ça ne servait à rien d'aller dire à tout le monde que j'avais tué ma famille et que j'étais tellement bête que je ne les avaient pas suivis sur ce pont.

Durant le vol qui nous amena dans notre nouvelle demeure, Tsunade et moi n'avons pas échangé un seul mot. Je simulais la tristesse, la souffrance, mais en réalité la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'espace. J'entendais ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander « pourquoi moi ? ». Je ne voulais pas lui causé de peine, alors je ne lui ais pas dit que ses efforts étaient vain. Que me lâcher dans un trou à rat m'aurait fait le même effet.

Entre l'aéroport et la maison, la vue se résumait à la mer, au soleil et au sable. En arrivant, Tsunade m'a immédiatement montré ma chambre. Après un vague merci de ma part, elle s'est excusée et est retournée au boulot. Une fois seul, je me jeta sur mon lit et me mit à pleurer.

- Non mais tu n'as pas honte ? Me dit une voie familière. Regarde un peu tout ce luxe. Ecran plat, jacuzzi… Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

- Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas…

Je roula sur le côté et lança un regard mauvais à mon frère.

- Bien sûr que si je parle. T'es bête ou quoi ?

- Mais…les autres fois…

- Je rigolais, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat

Il fit le tour de ma chambre et me fit la morale

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit à toi et que tu n'aimes pas ! Je suis jaloux…T'as vu la vue qu'il y a du balcon ?

- Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que tu t'es moqué de moi en me faisant croire que tu ne parlais pas !

Il se mit à rire

- Tu t'en remettras !

Il traversa la chambre, écarta les rideaux et essaya d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre. Je l'examina de la tête aux pieds, et on se remit à se disputer, comme d'habitude

- Et puis d'abord, d'où sors tu ces vêtements ? D'abord tu me piques les miens, et maintenant tu t'habilles comme un rebel. Je ne pense pas que maman t'es achetée tout ça

- Tu crois que j'ai encore besoin de lui demander ? Je n'ai cas me servir dans le grand placard céleste. Gratuitement

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprit.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe d'approcher

- Allez, viens admirer cette vue !

Je me leva, essuya mes yeux et alla sur le balcon. Je resta médusé devant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi

- Tu te fou de moi c'est ça ? Arrivais-je à articuler

Devant moi ce trouvait la réplique exacte du paradis du tableau au cadre doré vu à l'hôpital.

Je me retourna, mais Deidara avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

C'est Deidara qui m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire. Il m'a servi de guide pour me rappeler nos histoires d'enfance, ainsi que les amis et la vie d'avant, jusqu'à ce que le passé finisse par resurgir. Et grâce à lui, j'ai commencé à apprécier ma nouvelle vie à Konoha. A le voir si emballé par ma chambre, ma décapotable rouge, la plage et le lycée, j'ai comprit que mon cas aurait pu être pire.

Même si on se dispute souvent, j'attends ses visites avec impatience. Au moins, elles comblent une absence, et les minutes passées ensembles sont les meilleures de la journée.

Le problème, c'est qu'il le sait. Alors qu'en je pose des questions sur la mort, les parents… il disparaît pour me punir.

Le fait qu'il évite mes questions me rend triste, mais je n'insiste pas. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai des secrets, comme mes nouveaux dons.

- Tu ne te trouveras jamais d'amoureux si tu t'habilles comme ça

Il est vautré sur mon lit pendant que je me dépêche de me préparer pour l'école

- Oui, mais moi je n'est pas la chance de pouvoir me faire apparaître des vêtements en claquant des doigts

- Comme si Tsunade ne te prêterait pas sa carte de crédit si tu le lui demandais. C'est quoi cette capuche ? Tu fais partit d'un gang ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je dois y aller. Tu viens ?

Il fit la moue et ne dit rien. Il sait comment me taper sur les nerfs.

- D'accord. Finit il par dire. Mais décapote la voiture. J'aime bien sentir le vent fouetter mon visage

Je fonce en direction de la voiture

- Ca marche, mais tu disparais avant qu'on arrive chez Kiba. J'ai horreur que tu profites du fait qu'il ne puisse pas te voir pour t'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Quand Kiba et moi nous arrivons au lycée, Sakura nous attend devant la grille, scrutant la cour d'un air inquiet.

- Ca va sonner dans moins de cinq minutes et Sasuke n'est toujours pas là. J'espère qu'il n'a pas laissé tomber, dit elle horrifiée

- Pourquoi laisserait il tomber ? Dis je en allant vers mon casier.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui pardi

- Il est obligé de revenir, dit Kiba. Il doit rendre son livre à Naruto

- Quand est ce que tu lui as prêté ? Me demande Sakura en colère. Tu as oublié que j'avais prit une option sur lui ? Et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu ne l'avais même pas vu

Kiba éclate de rire

- Ca pour le voir, il l'a vu. J'ai même cru que j'allais devoir appeler les pompiers.

Sakura me lance des éclairs

- Donc, si j'ai bien comprit, tu risques de me mettre la honte en plus de me faire de la compétition ?

Je respire un grand coup. Si nous n'étions pas amis tout les trois, je leur dirais à quel point ils sont ridicules. Depuis quand pose t-on une option sur une personne d'abord ? Ce ne sont pas des objets. Et puis, je ne suis peut être pas le genre de lièvre que court Sasuke. Après tout, se n'est pas que Kiba et moi sommes gai, que tous les garçons le sont forcément. Mais je préfère ne rien dire

- Tu as tout comprit. Je suis un baka, un usuratonkashi, mais je ne suis pas une menace. Sasuke Uchiwa ne m'intéresse pas, malgré le fait qu'il est soi disant trop beau, trop sublime, trop sexy, trop ce que vous voulez. C'est la vérité un point c'est tout.

- Naruto…je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Dit Sakura le visage blanc comme un linge

Je me retourne et voit Sasuke, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, son magnifique corps. Mon cœur loupa des bonds quand il me tint la porte

- Salut Naruto. Après toi

Je me dirige vers ma place presque en courant, en devant encore éviter le sac de Ino. Je suis rouge comme une tomate en sachant que Sasuke était juste derrière moi et qu'il a tout entendu.

Je lance mon sac par terre, m'assoit, sort mon Mp4 dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qui vient de ce passer, ainsi que le vacarme de la classe. J'essai de me convaincre qu'un type parfait comme lui, ne tiendra pas compte de ce qu'un type comme moi ait pu dire. Mais alors que je commence à me détendre, je suis secoué par un choc d'une violence phénoménale, comme si je venais de recevoir une immense décharge électrique.

Sasuke a posé sa main sur la mienne

C'est pourtant difficile de me surprendre. Depuis que j'ai ce don, seul Deidara y arrive. Et encore, il a du mal. Je lève les yeux sur Sasuke qui me sourit tendrement

- Je voulais te rendre ça

Il me tend mon livre

Je sais que ça va paraître fou, mais au moment où Sasuke m'a parlé, le silence est tombé dans la classe. Sans mentir, une seconde avant, j'entendais les pensées de toute la classe, et la seconde d'après, plus rien.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le garder plus longtemps ? Je connais la fin

Il retire sa main

- Moi aussi

Son regard est si intense, si insistant que je tourne la tête. Au moment où j'allais mettre mon écouteur, Sasuke me reprend la main

- Tu écoutes quoi ?

A nouveau, le silence se fait dans la classe. Je suis sérieux : durant le temps où il parle, je n'entend plus que sa voix. Comme si les élèves ne pensaient plus. Alors qu'ils pensent. Les mots de Sasuke font comme un écran. Je fronce les sourcils et me rend compte que mon corps est comme réchauffé. Je ne comprends pas. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu écoutais, dit il en me sourient d'un façon si intime que je rougis

- Des musiques gothiques que Sakura m'a passée, dis je en ne pouvant pas détacher mes yeux des siens

Sasuke leva un sourcil et me regarda de la tête aux pieds

- Toi ? Tu es gothique ?

- Non. C'est Sakura.

Sasuke ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il a un regard mesquin

- Et toi, tu aimes quoi ?

A ce moment là, Iruka arrive avec des joues rouges qui ne sont pas les conséquences d'une course d'une classe à l'autre comme le pense les autres. Sasuke se redresse sur sa chaise, tandis que je respire un grand coup, avant de remettre ma capuche et de replonger dans le monde d'une bande d'adolescents stressé par examens et mal dans leur peau; des rêves brisés d'Iruka; et d'Ino, Hinata et Shino, qui se demandent ce que Sasuke peut bien me trouver.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Sakura et Kiba sont déjà là quand j'arrive à notre table habituelle. Mais, quand je vois Sasuke assis avec eux, j'hésite à prendre me jambes à mon cou

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, dit Kiba en rigolant. Mais à condition que tu arrêtes de dévisager Sasuke de cette façon. C'est très malpoli.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et part m'installer à côté de Sasuke pour leur prouver qu'il me laisse indifférent

- Que voulez vous. J'ai été élevé par des ours.

- Et moi par une drag queen et un auteur de romans à l'eau de rose,

- Désolé Kiba, rigole Sakura. Ca c'est Chandeleur dans _Friends_. Moi, en revanche, j'ai été élevée par des sorcières. J'étais une belle princesse vampire que tout le monde aimait. J'habitais dans un luxueux château gothique. Et je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver à cette table pourrie avec des minables comme vous. Et toi Sasuke ?

Il but une gorgée d'un curieux liquide rouge écarlate, dans une bouteille en verre, et nous regarde tour à tour en souriant

- Kiri, Uzushio, Suna, Oto, et j'en passe

- Tu ne serais pas fils de militaire par hasard ? Demanda Sakura

- Tu as vécu à Uzushio ? Demanda Kiba

- Oui, répondit simplement Sasuke

- Désolé Sasuke, mais je parlais à Naruto. Tu habitais bien dans le Pays des tourbillons non ?

Sakura lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle a horreur qu'on porte l'attention sur moi.

- Ah oui ? Me demande Sasuke

- Oui, dis je en évitant de lever mon regard.

Son pied frôla le mien, et je fus saisie de frisson. Je commençais à avoir peur.

Sasuke se pencha sur moi, obligeant Sakura à se rapprocher de lui. Je baissa les yeux et me mordit les lèvres. Je ne tiens pas à parler de mon ancienne vie. Je n'en voix pas l'intérêt. Je n'ai pas envi d'expliquer à tout le monde que je suis responsable de la mort de ma famille, mais que moi, par je ne sait quel miracle, j'ai survécus

- C'est une longue histoire, dis je tristement

Je sens sur moi le regard chaud, réconfortant, insistant, de Sasuke. Je suis si nerveux que ma bouteille me glisse des mains. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la table, Sasuke la rattrape au vol et me la rend. Je reste bouche bée. Comment a-t-il réussi à bouger plus vite que la lumière ? Apparemment, je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Durant le reste du repas, Sasuke nous raconta sa vie à Suna à la demande de Kiba, avec Sakura presque assise sur les genoux de Sasuke.

A la sonnerie, alors que Sasuke est ailleurs, je me mets à crier après mes amis

- QUE FAISAIT IL A NOTRE TABLE ?

- Il voulait être à l'ombre. Alors on lui a proposé de venir avec nous, dit Kiba. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver

- ET TA LECON DE MORALE SUR LE FAIT DE DEVISAGER LES GENS ? JE M'EN SERAIS BIEN PASSE FIGURE TOI

Je sais que s'énerver pour ça c'est ridicule, mais en même temps, ça m'empêche d'exprimer tout haut une question méchante mais justifiée : « Qu'est ce qu'un type comme Sasuke fiche avec des gens comme nous ? »

- T'inquiet, Sasuke a trouver ça drôle. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire : il va passer chez toi ce soir, à partir de 8 heures

Je le regarde, estomaqué. Puis, je me rappel que pendant le repas, Sakura se demandait comment elle allait s'habiller, et Kiba calculait si il aurait le temps de mettre un autobronzant. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

- Apparemment, Sasuke déteste le foot autant que nous. On l'a apprit durant l'interrogatoire que Sakura lui a fait passer avant que tu arrives

Cette dernière fit la révérence

- Et vu qu'il est nouveau et qu'il ne connaît personne, on a décidé de lui mettre le grappin dessus avant qu'il ne rencontre les autres

- Mais…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais une chose est sûre : je ne veux pas que Sasuke vienne chez moi. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

- J'arriverais un peu après 8 heures, dit Sakura. Ma réunion se termine à 7 heures, et j'aurais à peine le temps de rentrer me changer. A propos, dans le jacuzzi, c'est moi qui me mets à côté de Sasuke

- Il n'en est pas question ! Dis Kiba. C'est moi à côté de Sasuke !

Pour toute réponse, Sakura agite la main en partant

- C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu le sais toi ? Demandais je à Kiba

- Le vendredi se sont les boulimiques, dit il en ouvrant la porte de la salle

Sakura est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une accro aux groupes anonymes. Depuis que je la connaît, elle en a intégrée de plusieurs sortes (alcooliques, drogués, endettés chroniques…)

Pour autant que je sache, c'est sa première session avec les boulimiques. Du haut de son 1m61 avec sa silhouette de poupée, Sakura n'est ni une boulimique, ni une alcoolique, ni rien de tout ça, mes elle a des parents monstrueusement égoïstes, alors elle va chercher de l'amour et de la compréhension là où elle peut. C'est comme pour son délire gothique. Elle ne l'est cas moitié. Il suffit de voir les murs roses bonbons de sa chambre. Elle ne se met en gothique que pour attirer l'attention. La première fois que sa mère l'a vu comme ça, elle a poussée un soupire de désespoir et elle partit travailler, son père ne l'a même pas regardée, et son frère a eu une peur bleue dont il s'est vite remis. Mais moi, je sais que sous ce maquillage, ce trouve une fille ne demandant qu'à être vue, entendue, aimée et choyée. Alors, si aller se plaindre à des gens de son histoire l'aide à exister, je ne voix pas pourquoi je la jugerait.

Dans, mon ancienne vie, j'était un des plus populaire de mon lycée. J'étais invité à toute les fêtes, j'avais une meilleure amie, appelée Tenten, et même un amoureux, Neji. J'étais gentil même avec ceux qui n'était pas très populaire, mais j'ignorais presque leur existence.

A présent, c'est à moi d'être ignoré. Je l'ai compris le jour où Tenten et Neji sont venus me voir à l'hôpital. Ils faisaient leur possible pour me soutenir, mais dans leurs pensées, c'était complètement différent. Je les dégoûtais. Ils étaient désolés de ce qui m'arrivaient, mais ils ne faisaient que regarder mes trois marques sur chacune de mes joues, et ne désiraient qu'une chose, s'enfuir en courant. Et quand j'ai vu leurs auras se rejoindre pour devenir marron sale, j'ai comprit qu'ils s'éloignaient de moi pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Du coup, en arrivant à Konoha, je n'ai pas cherché à rejoindre le groupe des populaires, préférant rester dans l'ombre. On doit former un drôle de tableau Kiba Sakura et moi. Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Leur amitié est l'une des rares choses qui m'est arrivée de bien dans ma nouvelle vie. Grâce à eux, j'ai l'impression d'être normal. Voilà pourquoi je préfère garder mes distances avec Sasuke. Parce que le pouvoir qu'il a d'électriser ma peau quand il me touche, de réduire le monde au silence quand il me parle est une tentation dangereuse à laquelle je dois résister à tout prix.

Je refuse de gâcher mon amitié avec Sakura.

Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me brûler les ailes en m'approchant trop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

A la fin de l'heure d'arts plastiques, au moment où je quitte la salle, Sasuke vient me rejoindre. Il me tient la porte, que je franchis tête baissée en me demandant comment annuler l'invitation de ce soir

- T'es amis m'ont invités à passer chez toi tout à l'heure. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir

- Ah bon, dis je tellement soulagé que je rougis de honte. Enfin je veux dire…tu es sûr ?

Il ma lance un regard amusé

- Sûr et certain. Bon. A lundi.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers sa BMW dont le moteur, mystérieusement, ronronne déjà.

Quand j'arrive à ma voiture, Kiba m'attend déjà, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air contrarié, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe. On dirait une vraie catastrophe, me dit-il

Je hausse les épaules, regarde dans le rétroviseur, et passe la marche arrière.

- Il a annulé, dis je simplement. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

- Et toi, tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il annule ?

- Rien

Kiba ne me quitte pas des yeux, l'air de plus en plus contrarié. Je sors du parking et me dirige dans la rue. Je me décide à l'interroger

- Ecoute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si la soirée est gâchée. Dit moi ce qu'il y a

- Rien

Il se met à regarder le paysage. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il finit par regarder la route en face de nous

- Bon d'accord. Mais promet moi de ne pas te fâcher.

Il attendit quelques secondes et commença

- Voilà, je ne te comprends pas. Avec toi, rien n'est jamais cohérent

Je m'interdis de réagir, car je sais que le pire est à venir

- D'abord, tu es beau à tomber par terre, enfin je pense étant donné que tu es toujours emmitouflé sous tes horribles pulls dix fois trop grand. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Naruto, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es une vraie calamitée vestimentaire. On dirait que tu te mets une tenue de camouflage pour SDF, et je suis sûr que tu es du même avis. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, faire exprès d'éviter le nouveau carrément craquant et qui a l'air de flasher sur toi, est complètement bizarre.

Il me lance un regard encourageant, pour me préparer à la suite

- Enfin…sauf si tu n'aimes plus les hommes…

- Ce n'est pas que Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas que je suis devenu hétéro, dis je sur un ton agressif. Et la beauté ne fait pas tout tu sais. Il en faut plus.

Une main qui donne la chair de poule quand elle vous touche, un regard intense et une voix magnifique qui impose le silence au monde par exemple, pensais je

Mais Kiba n'est pas dupe

- C'est à cause de Sakura n'est ce pas ?

- Non

Mais j'ai répondu trop vite et Kiba le comprit

- J'en étais sûr ! Tout ça à cause Sakura. Parce qu'elle a prit une option sur lui. Je ne peux pas le croire. Non mais tu te rends compte !? Tu as peut être la chance de perdre ta virginité avec le plus beau garçon du lycée, et tu laisserais passer l'occasion à cause de Sakura et de ses trucs débiles ?!

Je tourne dans sa rue et me gare devant chez lui

- N'importe quoi ! Dis je en me retenant de hurler

- Comment ça « n'importe quoi » ? Tu n'es pas vierge ? Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

Cela le fit sourire. Visiblement ça l'amuse beaucoup. Ca doit être contagieux, car je lève les yeux au ciel et éclate de rire à mon tour.

Il me dévisage longuement, puis attrape ses livres et descend

- J'espère que Sakura se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir comme ami, dit il avant de s'éloigner

La soirée a finalement été annulée. D'abord, parce que le petit frère de Sakura était malade, et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour le garder. Et ensuite, parce que le père de Kiba est un mordu de sport, et il a obligé son fils a aller voir un match de foot. Quand Tsunade apprit que je serais seul à la maison, elle décida de rentrer plus tôt et de m'emmener au restaurant.

Comme je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop mon style, je décide de faire un effort pour la remercier. Je me mets un kimono vert presque blanc, tenue par une ceinture verte foncée.

A ce moment là, Deidara apparaît derrière moi

- Il était temps que tu commences à bien t'habiller.

Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Je ferme la porte pour que Tsunade n'entende pas

- Ca ne va pas bien non ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Dis je en pétard

- Je sais, dit il en rigolant. Tu vas où habiller comme ça ?

- Dîner chez Ichiraku. C'est un restaurant.

- Je sais

- Tu connais ?

Je le regarde et me demande si il y ait déjà allé. Après tout, je ne sais pas à quoi il passe son temps.

- Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que ce que tu imagines. J'en sais plus que toi.

- Sûrement. Mais c'est comme ça.

- En tout cas, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ton look habituel n'est vraiment pas flatteur. Je ne pense pas que Neji aurait voulu de toi habillé comme ça. A propos, tu savais qu'il sort avec Tenten ? Ca fait cinq mois. Même toi tu n'es pas resté aussi longtemps avec lui.

Je me retient de ne pas crier, tellement Deidara m'énerve

- Ils ont même faillit le faire ! C'était au bal de début d'année. Ils avaient tout prévu, mais…

Il se mit à éclater de rire

- Je ne devrait pas te le dire, mais…disons que Neji a dérapé. Tu lui manques tellement qu'il appelle souvent Tenten par ton nom…

Je le regarde, avec l'envie de hurler qui augmente. Il m'énerve à venir me faire la morale, à me dire des choses que je n'ai pas forcément envi d'entendre.

_C'est cool de débarquer quand ça te chante sans avoir à te taper le sale boulot, comme nous autres !_

J'en ai marre de ses visites surprises. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse vivre cette vie pourrie qui est la mienne sans qu'on me face sans arrêt des commentaires

- Et toi au fait, quand commences tu les cours à l'école des anges ? Au moins qu'on ne t'ait déjà virer, embêtant comme tu es ?

Il me regarde avec des éclaires dans les yeux. A ce moment là, Tsunade frappe à la porte

- Tu es prêt ? Me demande t-elle de derrière la porte

Je ne quitte pas mon frère des yeux, le défiant de faire quoi que soit qui pourrait alerter notre tante. Il se contente de me sourire

- Papa et maman t'embrassent, dit il avant de disparaître


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sur le chemin du restaurant, je ne cesse de penser à Deidara, à sa méchanceté, à son sarcasme et à ce qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître. Cela fait des mois que je lui demande de me parler de nos parents, que je le supplie de me donner ne serais ce que la plus petite information. Mais au lieu de me répondre, il me regarde et s'obstine à ne pas m'expliquer pourquoi je ne les ai pas encore vus.

On pourrait imaginer que la mort rend les gens gentils…et bien pas Deidara. C'est toujours le même gamin pourri gâté, horripilant. Il n'a pas changé.

Tsunade remet ses clés au voiturier et nous entrons. Le restaurant est vraiment luxueux et immense. C'est vraiment la classe, et le genre d'endroit où l'on vient dîner en amoureux, pas avec un neveu bougon.

Une hôtesse nous accompagne à une table recouverte d'une nappe avec des bougies, une salière et une poivrière. Je m'installe en regardant, ébloui, tout autour de moi. C'est tellement mieux que les restaurants où je vais d'habitude. Mais j'oublie vite ces pensées. Inutile de ressasser éternellement mon ancienne vie.

Tsunade commanda du saké pour elle, du soda pour moi et consulta le menu.

- Alors, comment ça va au lycée ? Et les copains ?

- Ca va merci

Nous sommes tout les deux nuls en conversation.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et faillit rajouter quelque chose. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, je me leva de ma chaise et partit en courant. La serveuse m'indiqua la direction de toilettes sans que je lui demande.

Je traverse le hall en courant. En chemin, je croise un groupe dont les auras tourbillonnent avec une énergie éthylique tellement échevelée qu'elle m'affecte aussi et me laisse étourdi, nauséeux, au point que je crois voir Sasuke.

Je titube jusqu'aux toilettes, où j'agrippe le lavabo en luttant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me concentre sur les objets qui m'entourent, et petit à petit, j'arrive à calmer mon agitation, à la recentrer et à la dominer.

Il faut croire que je me suis tellement habitué aux flux d'énergie sauvage que j'ai oublié à quel point cela pouvait me perturber quand je suis sans défense, sans mon Mp4.

Mais la décharge que j'ai ressentie quand Tsunade m'a touché trahissait tant de solitude, une telle tristesse résignée que j'ai cru recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Surtout quand je me suis rendu compte que j'en étais le responsable. Tsunade se sent seule, mais je feins de l'ignorer. On vit sous le même toit, mais on ne se voit jamais. Pendant le journée, je suis au lycée, elle au boulot, et le soir et le week-end, je m'enferme dans ma chambre ou sors avec mes amis. J'oubli parfois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu ma famille, et que même si Tsunade m'a accueillie et essaie de m'aider, elle se sent toujours aussi solitaire et vide que le jour du drame.

J'aimerais vraiment lui tendre la main, l'aider à adoucir sa peine. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop abîmé, trop bizarre. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars qui entend les pensées des gens et parle aux morts. Et le pire, c'est que je dois le cacher. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser approcher les gens de trop près, pas même elle. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est réussir mes études de lycée pour partir étudier loin d'ici, et lui permettre de retrouver une vie normale, dans laquelle elle sortirait peut être avec l'homme qui travaille dans le même établissement qu'elle. Elle ne le connaît pas, mais j'ai vu son visage quand elle m'a touché.

Je respire à fond, me met de l'eau sur le visage et retourne à notre table, bien décidé à faire des efforts pour qu'elle aille mieux, sans lui dire mon secret.

Je me rassied, boit une gorgée de soda et lui souris.

- Ca va ne t'inquiet pas. Alors ? Quoi de nouveau au boulot ?

Après dîner, j'attends devant le restaurant que Tsunade règle le voiturier. Je suis tellement absorbé dans mes pensées, que je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon bras. Une onde de chaleur me traverse tout entier quand nos regards se croisent

- Tient, salut !

Sasuke me regarde de la tête aux pieds, avant de me regarder dans les yeux en souriant

- Tu es magnifique. J'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître sans ta capuche. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Je suis tellement tendu que j'ai du mal à acquiescer

- Je t'ai vu passer dans le hall tout à l'heure. Je voulais te saluer, mais tu semblais pressé, rajoute t-il

« Que faisait-il donc dans un hôtel de luxe un vendredi soir ? Habillé de ses éternelles bottes noires, d'un jean noir troué par endroit, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire, il est beaucoup trop élégant pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais sa tenue lui va comme un gant »

- On a de la visite, dit il en réponse a ma seconde question muette : Où est Tsunade ?

Cette dernière arrive à point nommé. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Ils se serrent la main pendant que je les présente. Sasuke me rend les paumes moites, me met l'estomac en vrille et je pense à lui sans arrêt

- Euh…Sasuke et moi sommes dans la même classe. Il arrive de Suna.

J'espère que cela va suffire, le temps que la voiture arrive. Ma tante lui sourit, et je me demande si elle aussi ressent ce bien être

- Il paraît que Suna est superbe. Je rêve d'y aller

- Tsunade est avocate, elle travaille beaucoup, dis je en bredouillant, les yeux fixés dans la direction d'où la voiture devrait arriver dans dix, neuf, huit, sept…

- Nous allions rentrer à la maison, mais si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, c'est avec plaisir, propose ma tante

Je la dévisage bouche bée, paniqué. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. Je regarde Sasuke en priant pour qu'il refuse

- Merci mais je dois y aller, s'excuse t-il en faisant un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Mes yeux suivent le mouvement et s'arrêtent sur une rousse incroyablement sexy, vêtue d'une robe noire moulante, des hautes bottes à talon et une veste blanche.

Elle esquisse un sourire froid. Elle a un air moqueur, comme si c'était drôle de nous voir réunis ici.

En me retournant, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Sasuke tout prêt de moi, ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il frôle ma joue d'un doigt léger et cueille une tulipe rouge derrière mon oreille.

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouve seul devant le restaurant, où Sasuke est retourné avec son invitée.

Je contemple la tulipe, et en caresse les pétales vermeils et charnus, en me demandant d'où elle peut sortir, surtout plusieurs mois après le printemps.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, seul dans ma chambre, je réalise que la fille rousse n'avait pas d'aura elle non plus.

Je devais dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, car, en entendant du bruit dans ma chambre, j'ai la tête tellement lourde et brumeuse que je n'ouvre même pas les yeux

- Deidara ? C'est toi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me dis qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ses mauvaises blagues. N'étant pas d'humeur à jouer, j'attrape mon deuxième oreiller et me le met sur la tête. Mais le remue ménage continu.

- Ecoute Deidara ! Je suis crevé OK ?! Je m'excuse de t'avoir parlé comme ça et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi de reparler de ça maintenant ! Surtout qu'il est…

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil

- Presque quatre heures du matin. Tu ne voudrais pas repartir et revenir plus tard ?

Sauf que maintenant, évidemment, je suis bel et bien réveillé. Je balance l'oreiller et fixe la silhouette assise prêt de mon bureau. Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui ne puisse pas attendre demain ?

- Je me suis excusé, d'accord ? Que te faut il de plus ?

- Tu me vois ? Me demande la silhouette en s'approchant

- Evidemment que je te…

Mais les mots me manquent quand je comprends que ce n'est pas deidara


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Bonjour à tous. Je voulais m'excuser du retard. En ce moment je travail sur d'autres histoires, alors je prend du retard. Je ferais ce que je peux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je vois des morts. Tout le temps. Partout. Le seul endroit où je n'en vois jamais, c'est chez le dentiste. Contrairement à ce qu'on s'imagine, les morts ne sont pas envahissant, ne sollicitent jamais votre aide et ne vous arrête pas à tout bout de champ pour faire la causette.

Mais la voix dans ma chambre n'était pas celle d'un fantôme, ni celle de mon frère. Elle appartenait à Sasuke. J'ai comprit que j'étais en train de rêver.

Il se glisse à côté de moi quelques secondes après la sonnerie

- Salut

Je réponds d'un signe de tête désinvolte pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas que je suis mordu au point de rêver de lui

- Elle a l'air sympa ta tante

Je réponds un truc incompréhensible en maudissant Iruka de traîner ainsi aux toilettes pour cacher sa bouteille de saké avant de venir faire son boulot

- C'est vrai elle est super

- Moi non plus je vis pas avec ma famille, me dit Sasuke

Encore une fois, sa voix impose le silence à la classe. Je me mets à chercher mon Mp4 en me demandant si Sasuke m'en voudrait si je m'étais mon Mp4 à fond pour ne plus l'entendre

- Je suis émancipé, précise t-il

- Vraiment ?

Mais pourquoi j'ai répondu ? Moi qui voulait mettre fin à notre conversation…c'est peut être parce que je suis surprit. Pour moi être sans famille signifiait être triste, seul…mais quand je vois le luxe dans lequel il vit, je me dis que j'ai peut être tord.

- Vraiment, confirme t-il. Et ta famille, elle est où ?

- Pardon ? Dis je perturbé par les tours que Sasuke fait avec son stylo tandis qu'Hinata se moque de ma tenue, et que son petit ami fait mine d'approuver alors quant fait, il se demande pourquoi elle ne s'habille pas pareille. Elle vit où ta famille ? Répète Sasuke

- Ils sont morts, dis je au moment où Iruka arrive

Installé en face de moi, Sasuke me dévisage pendant que je chercher désespérément Kiba et Sakura du regard. En déballant mon repas, j'ai découvert une tulipe rouge coincée entre mon sandwich et mes chips. Une tulipe identique à celle de vendredi soir. J'ignore comment il s'est débrouillé pour la cacher là, mais je suis sur que c'est Sasuke. Ce ne sont pas tant ses tours de magie qui me dérange que sa façon de regarder, de me parler, de me faire vibrer…

- Oh fait, je suis désolé pour ta famille. Je ne savais pas…

Les yeux baissés, je prie pour qu'il n'insiste pas trop sur le sujet.

- Je n'aime pas trop en parler

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, m'insufflant un sentiment de bien être, de chaleur, de calme et de paix auquel je m'abandonne, savourant pleinement l'instant, reconnaissant de n'entendre que ce qu'il dit, pas ce qu'il pense. Comme un garçon banal, avec un garçon qui est tout sauf banal.

- Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd des êtres chers

- Euh…excusez moi

Appuyée contre le bord de la table, paupières plissées, Sakura braque ses yeux verts sur nos mains

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre

Je retire précipitamment ma main et la fourre dans ma poche. Je voulu lui expliquer, mais tout ce que je réussir à lui dire et :

- Où est Kiba ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'assoit à côté de Sasuke. Elle est tellement en colère que son aura vire au rouge foncé

- Kiba envoi des texto à son chéri jeunechiot055 rencontré sur internet. Tout le monde a passé un bon week-end ?

Je hausse les épaules, sachant que sa question s'adresse plus à Sasuke qu'à moi. A ma grande surprise, Sasuke hausse les épaules à son tour. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, son week-end avait l'air bien mieux que le mien.

- Moi, si vous voulez savoir, dit Sakura, j'ai eu un vendredi soir pourri, passé à nettoyer le vomi de mon frère parce que mes parents et la bonne étaient absents. Heureusement, je me suis rattrapé sur le samedi. J'ai passée la soirée la plus cool de toute ma vie. Je vous auraient inviter, mais ça c'est fait à la dernière minute.

- Où ça ? Demandais je l'air de rien

- Un club hallucinant. C'est une fille de mon groupe qui m'y a emmenée

- Quel groupe ?

- Le samedi se sont les codépendants. Enfin bon, Temari, elle est vraiment trop cette fille. C'est ce qu'on appelle une donneuse

Kiba arrive, pose son portable sur la table et s'assoie à côté de moi

- C'est quoi une donneuse ?

- Les codépendants, lui dis je

- Mais non, pas eux, les vampires, corrige Sakuar exaspérée. Les donneurs, ce sont des gens qui laissent d'autres vampires se nourrir d'eux. Enfin leur sucer le sang quoi. Alors que moi, je suis un petit chiot. Je me contente de les suivre partout, mais je ne laisse personne boire mon sang. Du moins, pas encore.

Kiba prend son portable et regarde ses messages

- De suivre qui partout ? Demande t-il

- Les vampires ! Kiba, tu devrais écouter de temps en temps quand on te parle. Bref, je vous disait que cette donneuse codépendante, Temari, enfin, c'est son nom de vampire, pas son vrai nom…

- Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont des noms de vampires ? Demande Kiba en posant son portable

- Absolument

- Est-ce que c'est comme les noms de strip-teaseuse ?

- Non. Sache que c'est très sérieux un nom de vampire. Enfin bon, nous sommes allées dans ce club trop mortel. Le Crépuscule ou un truc comme ça

- Le Nocturne, rectifie Sasuke

Sakura se met à applaudir

- Génial ! Enfin quelqu'un de cool à cette table !

- Et tu as croisé des immortels là bas ?

- Oui des tas ! C'était blindé de monde. Il y avait même une salle VIP pour les sorcières et les vampires. J'ai réussi à m'incruster et j'ai même squatté le bar à hémoglobine

Kiba tente de participer à la conversation tout en envoyant des messages

- Et on ne t'a pas demandé ta carte d'identité ?

- C'est ça rigole ! En tout cas, c'était trop génial. En plus, quand Temari m'a abandonnée pour un type sur qui elle a craquée, j'ai rencontré une autre fille, encore plus cool, qui vient d'emménager ici, d'ailleurs. Je vais la revoir je pense

- Serais tu en train de nous dire que tu nous quittes ? demande Kiba en faisant semblant d'être horrifié

- Bon j'abandonne. Je suis sur que mon samedi était dix fois mieux que le votre, enfin peut être pas toi Sasuke vu que tu sembles connaître les endroits les plus cool, mais ces deux gugus là, j'en suis sur.

J'essaie de détacher Kiba de son téléphone portable en lui donnant des coups de coude

- Au fait Kiba, et ton match ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un a gagné, qu'un autre a perdu et que j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps aux toilettes avec mon portable à envoyer des massages à un sacré menteur. Non mais regardez ça ! Cela fait des jours que je lui demande une photo de lui et voilà celle qui m'envoie

J'essaie de distinguer la silhouette de la photo, sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle énerve Kiba

- Mais comment sais tu que ce n'est pas lui ?

- Parce que c'est moi, répond Sasuke à sa place


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Apparemment, Sasuke a été mannequin pendant quelque temps quand il habitait à Oto, ce qui explique pourquoi sa photo circule sur internet, où n'importe qui peut la télécharger et prétendre que c'est la sienne.

Elle a circulé de main en main et nous avons ri de cette drôle de coïncidence, mais il y a un truc qui me gène et que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Puisque Sasuke vient de Suna et non pas d'Oto, il devrait avoir l'air plus jeune sur la photo. Parce que moi, je ne connais personne ayant exactement la même tête à dix sept ans qu'à quatorze, ou même à quinze. Or, sur cette photo, Sasuke est exactement pareil. Je n'y comprends rien.

En cours de d'art plastique, je vais chercher mon matériel dans le placard et me dirige vers mon chevalet en m'interdisant de réagir en voyant Sasuke installé juste à côté. Je respire à fond et me met au travail. De temps en temps, je regarde discrètement la toile de Sasuke, en essayant de cacher ma stupéfaction devant ce que je vois : une reproduction incroyable d'un tableau de Picasso. Le travail d'aujourd'hui consiste à reproduire l'œuvre d'un grand peintre. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi Van Gogh…peut être par ce que je croyais que ce serait facile…mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

Depuis que je suis extralucide, je n'ai plus besoin d'étudier. Je n'ai même plus besoin de lire. Il me suffit de poser les mains sur la couverture du livre et hop le tour est joué.

Les contrôles surprises me direz vous ? Disons que se sont devenus des tests sans surprise. Je pose un doigt sur la question et j'ai immédiatement la réponse.

Mais en art, c'est différent. Le talent ne s'improvise pas. Ce qui explique que mon tableau ait l'air d'un torchon comparé à celui de Sasuke.

- _La nuit étoilée_ ?

Sasuke examine ma pauvre toile qui ressemble à rien. Je me demande comment il a reconnu…

Ca me fait faire le lien avec la littérature. Il est capable de répondre à toutes les réponses du prof, alors qu'il n'a eu qu'une nuit pour étudier les trois cents et quelques pages des _Hauts de hurlevent._ Sans parler des anecdotes et autres faits historiques qu'il raconte comme si il y était. En plus, il est ambidextre. Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais il faut le voir écrire d'une main et peindre de l'autre avec le même bonheur. Et je ne mentionne pas les tulipes qui sortent de nulle part.

Kurenai se penche sur la toile de Sasuke. Son aura est d'un bleu cobalt magnifique. Elle repasse ses souvenirs d'étudiants brillants et se rend compte qu'aucun n'avait autant de talent que Sasuke

- On dirait le tableau originale, dit elle ravie. C'est merveilleux. Et toi Naruto ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

Je lui montre ma toile tandis qu'elle s'interroge sur ce que c'est

- C'est _La nuit étoilée _de Van Gogh

- Je vois. C'est un bon début. Continu comme ça

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne. Je sais qu'elle a horreur de ma peinture, mais au moins, elle a la gentillesse de ne pas me le dire en face. Sans réfléchir, je trempe mon pinceau dans le jaune, sans essuyer le bleu. Quand je l'applique sur ma peinture, ça fait un gros pâté vert.

Je suis désespéré. Je compare la magnifique toile de Sasuke à ma toile minable

- Dis moi comment tu fais

- Qui a enseigné à Picasso à ton avis ?

Je lâche mon pinceau qui va s'écraser par terre, en projetant de la peinture jusque sur mon visage. Je retiens mon souffle alors que Sasuke se penche, ramasse mon pinceau et me le tend

- Tout le monde doit bien commencer quelque part. Même Picasso a eu un maître

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens tandis qu'il effleure les marques que j'ai sur chacune de mes joues. Il sourit, et retourne à son chevet. Moi, de mon côté, je me souviens de respirer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

En me préparant pour le lycée le lendemain matin, je fais l'erreur de demander à Deidara de m'aider à choisir un pull. Je lui montre un orange et un noir

- Qu'en penses tu ?

Assis sur la commode, il réfléchi

- Je peux en voir un autre ?

Je le fusille du regard. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit sérieux pour une fois

- S'il te plaît décide toi. Je vais être en retard

Il réfléchi, se frottant le menton

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas un autre à me montrer ?

- J'ai comprit. Laisse tomber

Je balance le orange sur mon lit et m'enfile le noir

- Met le orange. Il te va mieux

Je m'arrête dans mon élan, et change de pull.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à bien t'habiller ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne lui réponds pas

- Naruto ? J'attend une réponse je te signale !

Je sors de ma chambre et descend en quatrième vitesse, sans répondre à mon frère qui me suit

- Très bien. Fait comme tu veux…mais sache que je devinerais

- C'est ça, devine

Il s'assoit côté passager

- Voyons voir : ce n'est pas Kiba, tu n'es pas son genre ce n'est pas Sakura parce que se n'est pas ton genre. Donc ça ne peut être…Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tes amis. Je donne ma langue au chat. Allez, dit moi qui c'est

J'ouvre la porte du garage, monte dans la voiture et démarre

- Je suis sur qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Parce que, excuse moi de te le rappeler, mais c'était exactement pareil quand tu t'évertuais à mettre le grappin sur Neji. Tu flippais et tu étais complètement parano. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de te demander si il t'aimait bien lui aussi et bla-bla-bla. Allez accouche. C'est qui ta malheureuse victime ?

L'image de Sasuke apparu devant mes yeux. Il est tellement beau et sexy avec son charme ravageur, c'est si réaliste qu'il suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher. Je réussi à me contrôler, m'éclairci la gorge et passe la marche arrière

- Il n'y a personne, je t'assure. Mais une chose est certaine: c'est que c'est la dernière fois que je te demande ton aide !

Quand j'arrive en cours de littérature, j'ai un nœud à l'estomac, le vertige, les paumes moites, bref, je frôle l'hystérie. Mais quand j'aperçoit Sasuke parler avec Ino, j'ajoute la paranoïa à la liste, comme Deidara l'a bien vu. Les jambes de Sasuke me bloquent le passage, là ou Ino pose d'ordinaire son sac pour me faire tomber

- Euh…excuse moi, dis je

Mais il fit comme si il ne m'avait pas entendue et reste juché sur le bord du pupitre de Ino. Je l'observe qui tend la main derrière l'oreille de Ino et en retire une rose blanche. Une rose fraîche, pure, scintillante de rosée. Quand il lui tend la fleur, Ino pousse un cri de joie, à croire qu'il lui a offert un diamant. Puis, elle se met à piailler en la montrant à tout le monde

- Oh, mon Diiiieu ! C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?

Je décide de monter le son de mon Mp4 pour ne plus l'entendre

- Je peux passer ? Dis je entre mes dents

Je croise le regard de Sasuke qui m'envoie une brève onde de chaleur avant de redevenir glacial. Il finit par s'écarter. Je fonce vers ma table et m'assied. Puis je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer avec quelle mauvaise grâce Sasuke se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi à l'arriver du prof.

- Lutin, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Sakura regarde droit devant elle. Sa nouvelle résolution est de ne plus dire de gros mots. C'est pour ça qu'elle dit lutin.

Kiba regarde Sasuke faire du charme à toutes les filles branchées du lycée

- Je savais que ça ne durerait pas ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. D'ailleurs, je vous l'avais dit dès le premier jour. Vous vous rappelez ?

- Pas du tout, dit Sakura sans quitter Sasuke des yeux

- Je l'ai dit pourtant. Tu n'as pas entendu c'est tout.

Je regarde mon repas, n'ayant aucune envie d'intervenir dans ce débat. Et j'ai encore moins envie de regarder Sasuke faire du charme à Ino. Je n'ai toujours pas encaissé le coup qu'il m'a fait ce matin en cours, quand il s'est penché sur moi pendant l'appel et m'a glissé un petit mot que je devais faire passer à Ino. J'ai refusé, me sentant vraiment mal.

- Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul !

Sasuke le mit devant moi

- S'il te plaît. Iruka n'y verra que du feu.

Je lui ai envoyé des éclairs

- Le problème n'est pas là !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux

- Alors il est où ?

Le problème est que je ne veux pas toucher le mot. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il dit. Parce que, dès que je le toucherais, je serais son contenu. Tous ces petits mots doux, tendres, câlins, adorables…J'aurais déjà assez de mal à les entendre de la part de Ino !

Du bout de mon stylo, je l'ai fait tomber par terre, et, le cœur battant, j'ai regardé Sasuke se baisser pour le ramasser. Et j'ai eu honte de mon immense soulagement quand il l'a mit dans sa poche au lieu de le donner à l'autre pimbêche

Je sursaute quand Kiba m'interpelle

- Allô Naruto, ici la terre. Je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Parce que, je ne t'accuse pas n'y rien, mais tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu aujourd'hui…

Je regarde Kiba sans le voir. Si seulement je le savais ! Je repense au cours d'art plastique hier, les yeux de Sasuke ne quittant pas les miens, ses doigts effleurant mes cicatrices…Nous avions partagé quelque chose de très personnel, de magique même.

D'un coup, je me rappelle la sublime rousse aux yeux rouges de chez Ichiraku. Ce que j'ai pu être bête d'avoir cru que je plaisais à Sasuke ! Ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupon! Je suis aussi surprit que mes amis de l'attitude de Sasuke, mais je refuse de l'admettre.

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien fait du tout

Kiba se demande si je dis la vérité

- Vous vous sentez déprimés, abandonnés et trahit vous aussi ? Soupire t-il

J'ai envie de me confier, de tout lui raconter. J'étais persuadé qu'hier il s'était passé quelque chose entre Sasuke et moi. Mais je me trompais.

Je pris es affaires et partit en classe bien avant la sonnerie

Pendant le cours de français, je cherche un moyen pour sécher le dessin. Mais je n'en trouve pas.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décide de m'y rendre. Le fait que je veuille sécher le dessin n'est pas seulement en rapport avec Sasuke. Non, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisit ce cours. Je n'ai aucun talent artistique, mes peintures sont de gros pâtés.

Après avoir récupérer mes fournitures dans le placard, je m'aperçois que Sasuke n'est pas là. Je me rend à mon chevalet où je découvre se fichu mot de ce matin. Je me met à le fixer, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il atterrit là, et, même si Sasuke est belle et bien absent, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce message. Je refuse de rentrer dans son jeu pervers.

Je prend un pinceau et envoi le bout de papier valdinguer par terre. Je sais que c'est immature et ridicule, surtout quand Kurenai le ramasse et me le tend avec un grand sourire

- Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose ! Me dit elle sans se douter que je l'ai mit exprès par terre

Je range mes tubes pour me donner une contenance. Elle n'a qu'à le donner à Ino, ou encore mieux, le mettre à la poubelle.

- Ce n'est pas à moi

- Ah bon ? Il y a un autre Naruto dans la classe ?

Quoi ? Je prends le papier et constate qu'elle dit vrai. « Naruto » est vraiment écrit dessus, de l'écriture très reconnaissable de Sasuke. Je n'ai aucune explication logique. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Les mains tremblantes, je déplie doucement le papier. En découvrant ce qu'il y a dessus, j'ai le souffle coupé. Dessus est représentée, de façon extrêmement précise, une magnifique tulipe rouge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur **: je tenais à vous remerciez d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, et je tenais aussi à vous remerciez pour toute vos reviews. Vous êtes géniaux. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 11

Plus que quelques jours avant halloween, mais mon costume est loin d'être terminé. Sakura se déguise en vampire (quelle surprise), Kiba en chien (je l'ai dissuadé de s'habiller en Madonna période soutien gorge métallique), et moi, c'est un secret.

Quand Tsunade a suggérée d'organiser une fête, j'en suis restée sans voix. Je pensais que ce genre de chose lui était totalement indifférent, et puis je me disais que si nous arrivions à avoir cinq invités, ce serait déjà beaucoup. Or, il s'avère que ma tante a plus de relations que ce que j'imaginais : il lui a fallu à peine deux minutes pour remplir deux colonnes et demie, alors que moi, ma liste se résume à mes deux amis et à leurs éventuels cavaliers.

Tsunade a commandé le buffet et les boissons chez un traiteur, j'ai nommé Kiba responsable de l'audiovisuel (c'est-à-dire qu'il branchera son iPod sur la chaîne et louera des films d'horreurs), et Sakura s'occupe des gâteaux. Le comité de décoration se résume à Deidara et à moi. Et Tsunade m'ayant donné un catalogue et sa carte de crédit, avec la consigne de me « faire plaisir », nous avons passé deux après midi à transformer la maison en une sorte de crypte hantée à vous glacer le sang. Qu'est ce qu'on a bien ri. Ca m'a rappelé l'époque où l'on décorait notre ancienne maison pour noël ou pâques. Et puis, faire quelque chose ensemble a permit de moins nous chamailler.

- Tu devrais t'habiller en renard, m'a conseiller Deidara. Ou comme ces jeunes des séries de télé réalité qu'on tourne dans le compté.

En équilibre précaire sur l'avant dernier barreau de l'échelle, j'accroche une énième fausse toile d'araignée

- Ne me dis pas que tu regardes ces trucs débiles ?

- Que veux tu ? Ma télé a ces caprices

De surprise, je me retourne, avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie après la mort, dont il me donne les détails au compte gouttes

- Tu as une télé avec un enregistreur numérique ?

Il prit une guirlande lumineuse dans un carton et la déroula

- Ce que tu peux être naïf. On pourrait te faire croire n'importe quoi. Au fait, tu ne veux pas qu'on échange les rôles ? C'est ridicule de t'obstiner à monter et à descendre de cette échelle, alors qu'avec une petite lévitation, la question se rait réglée en deux temps trois mouvements

Je refuse d'un signe de tête. Il a raison, mais j'aime mieux avoir un semblant de normalité dans ma vie

- Allez, dis moi en quoi tu vas te déguiser, enchaîne t-il

- N'insiste pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir des secrets

J'accroche la toile d'araignée et descend pour juger de l'effet

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine avec une petite mine boudeuse, qui, je me souvient, faisait craquer papa, mais jamais maman

- Ce n'est pas juste !

J'attrape un squelette phosphorescent dont je démêle les membres

- Ne pleure pas. Tu le verras à la soirée.

- Parce que je suis invité ? Dit il avec un air surprit

J'éclate de rire en installant le squelette prêt de la porte d'entrer

- Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de venir

- Et ton amoureux il sera là ?

Je soupire exaspéré. J'en ai marre de son petit jeu

- Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas

- Oh ça va. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié le débat sur quel pull mettre ? Je suis impatient de le rencontrer. Enfin de le voir. Car je sais que tu ne me le présenteras pas. Ce qui est impoli, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peux pas me voir que…

- Tu es vraiment pénible ! Il n'est pas invité de toute façon !

Et voilà, il m'a eu ! Il ouvre des yeux ravis, et éclate de rire comme un petit fou, lance sa guirlande en l'air et se met à danser la macarena

- Youpi ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Je pousse un gros soupir. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je ne sors pas avec lui. C'est un garçon que je trouvais mignon avant de découvrir, qu'en fait c'est un coureur de jupon. D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, je ne le trouve même plus mignon du tout. Sérieusement, ça n'a même pas durer dix secondes, cette histoire, et encore, parce que je ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul figure toi, Kiba et Sakura ont faillit s'étriper à cause de lui. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes cette danse ridicule et tu remets au boulot vu !

Evidemment, je me rends compte que j'en ai trop dit pour être crédible. Mais le mal est fait, et je n'ai plus qu'à le regarder voltiger dans la pièce en chantonnant

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Le soir d'halloween, la maison est vraiment fantastique. Deidara et moi avons disposé des toiles d'araignées aux fenêtres avec de grosses mygales noires au milieu. Des chauves souris sont suspendues au plafond, des membres ensanglantés et mutilées (faux bien sur) jonchent chaque recoin, et une boule de cristal trône à côté d'un corbeau à piles dont les yeux s'anime et se mettent à briller lorsqu'il ouvre le bec et dit « vous allez le regretter. Croâââ. Vous allez le regretter ».

Nous avons caché des zombies là où on s'y attend le moins, placé deux chaudrons de potions fumantes de chaque côté de l'entrée, et éparpillé des squelettes, des momies, des rats et des chats noirs, des gargouilles, des cercueils, des bougies noires et des crânes un peu partout. Des citrouilles allumées et des guirlandes électriques clignotantes décorent le jardin tandis que des globes flottants éclairent la piscine. On a même mit la Grandes Faucheuse grandeur nature sur la pelouse.

Deidara se regarde dans son costume d'Indiana Jones.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ? Me demande t-il alors que je réfléchi où me mettre pour ne pas qu'il voit mon costume avant que je ne l'ai enfilé

- A ton personnage de film préféré

Il sourit

- Je le prends pour un compliment

- Et tu as raison

- Alors, tu te déguises en quoi ? Tu vas me le dire à la fin ? Ce suspense me tue !

Partit dans un immense fou rire, il se tient le ventre en roulant sur le lit, d'où il manque de se casser la figure. Il adore tourner la mort en dérision. Il hurle de rire, mais moi, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Je fit semblent de ne pas avoir entendu

- Tu veux me rendre un service ? Va voir où en Tsunade avec son costume, et préviens moi si elle s'avise de porter son faux nez avec la grosse verrue poilue. Sa tenue de sorcière est géniale, mais pas le nez. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui plaît aux hommes

- Elle a un ami ? S'étonne mon frère

- Avec ce nez là, elle ne risque pas

Deidara descend du lit et se dirige vers la porte

- Mais ne fais pas de bruit et ne t'amuse pas à l'effrayer comprit ?

Je le regarde traverser la porte close en frissonnant. Je l'ai pourtant vu faire des millions de fois, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

Je me dirige vers mon placard et en sort mon costume blanc, avec l'auréole et les ailes que j'enfile

A ce moment là, Deidara revient

- On a eu chaud. Après avoir longuement hésité, elle a finalement renoncé à le mettre. Un typa a téléphoné pour savoir comment arriver jusqu'ici et elle lui a raconté que tu as accompli un super boulot avec la décoration, etc. Tu dois adoré recevoir tout le mérite alors qu'on était deux sur le coup…

J'allais riposter, mais il m'en empêcha

- En ange ! Qui l'eût cru ?

Alors que je me regarde dans la glace, j'aperçois quelque chose dans le regard de mon frère dont je vois le reflet dans la glace

- Ca va Deidara ?

Il ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres

- Non mais tu nous vu tous les deux ? Tu es un adolescent déguisé en ange, alors que moi qui suis « un ange » je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être un adolescent tout court. Mon cœur se serra. J'aimerais le consoler, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je suis tellement habitué à sa présence que j'en oubli parfois qu'il n'est pas vivant et ne pourra jamais grandir et avoir treize ans. Et puis, je me rappelle que c'est entièrement ma faute et je me sens encore plus mal

- Deidara je…

- Ca va ne t'inquiet pas. Il est temps d'aller accueillir nos invités

Sakura est accompagnée de Temari, sa copine co-dépendante, habillé elle aussi (quelle surprise) en vampire. Kiba a emmené Shikamaru, un type de son cours de théâtre qui a l'air plutôt mignon sous son costume de zorro

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es pas invité Sasuke !

Telle est la première chose que Sakura me dit en arrivant. Voilà une semaine qu'elle me fait la tête, depuis qu'elle a apprit que Sasuke n'était pas sur la liste. Je pousse un soupir excédé. J'en ai assez de lui répéter l'évidence, de lui rappeler que Sasuke ne s'intéresse plus à nous depuis qu'il déjeune systématiquement avec Ino, et que, au début des cours, il ne décolle pas de sa table et s'amuse à faire surgir des roses blanches de partout. Sans parler du portrait qu'il exécute en dessin et qui ressemble de plus en plus à Ino.

Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je devrais revenir sur le fait que, à part les tulipes rouges, le message mystérieux et un regard intense et unique, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis pratiquement deux semaines

- De toute façon, il ne serait pas venu, alors…Il doit être quelque part avec Ino, ou la rousse, ou bien…

Ma voix se brise. Sakura me lance un regard inquisiteur

- Quelle rousse ? Il y a une rousse dans l'histoire en plus ?

Je hausse les épaules. Le fait est qu'il pouvait être avec n'importe qui, du moment qu'il n'est pas ici avec moi.

Sakura pousse un soupir

- Tu devrais le voir, déclare t-elle à Temari. Il est hallucinant ce type. Beau comme une star de cinéma, sexy comme un chanteur de rock et même un peu illusionniste sur les bords

- Dit plutôt que c'est une illusion ce type, dit Temari. Après tout, la perfection n'existe pas.

Sakura me lance un regard lourd de reproche

- Sasuke si. Tu comprendrais si tu le voyais Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas qu'il est pour moi, poursuit-elle. Je l'ai vu la première, avant de te connaître.

Un coup d'œil à Temari me suffit pour prendre note de son aura sombre et opaque, et de sa tenue « provocatrice ». C'est le genre de fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux

- Tu sais, si je te prête des crocs et du faux sang, tu ferais un super vampire toi aussi, me propose Sakura

Je peux ressenti son tiraillement intérieur. D'un côté, elle est mon amie, mais de l'autre, elle est persuadée d'être ma rivale.

- Non merci, dis je en les conduisant plus loin et en espérant qu'elle va finir par oublier Sasuke et passer à autre chose.

Tsunade discute avec ses amis, Sakura et Temari se versent en douce de l'alcool dans leurs verres, et Kiba danse avec Shikamaru. Deidara joue avec son fouet, en regardant les autre voir si ils le voient. Je m'apprête à lui faire signe d'arrêter si il tient rester à la fête, quand on sonne à la porte. Deidara et moi faisons la course pour aller ouvrir (c'est notre petit jeu). C'est moi qui gagne, mais j'oublie de lancer un clin d'œil victorieux à Deidara en découvrant Sasuke sur le seuil. Il a un bouquet de fleurs dans une main. Il est habillé en diable, avec les cornes et la queue. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule, cherchant Ino, ou la rousse, ou n'importe qui. Impossible qu'il soit venu pour moi

- Que fais tu là ? Cette fête était un secret…Et puis, je ne t'ai pas invité que je sache…

Il se borne à sourire en m'offrant les fleurs

- Disons que c'est une heureuse coïncidence

Je déglutit avec peine et l'entraîne vers la salle de jeu. J'ai les joues en feu et mon cœur bat si fort qu'il va exploser si ça continu. Je me creuse la tête pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sasuke est là.

- Mais c'est Sasuke !

Sakura nous adresse de grands signes, toute excitée, le visage rayonnant. Mais voyant qu'il est habillé en diable, qui contraste bien avec mon costume d'ange, sa mine s'assombrit, et elle me lance un regard accusateur

- Quand avez-vous manigancé ce plan ? Demande t-elle d'un ton faussement indifférent

- Nous n'avons rien manigancé du tout

J'espère qu'elle va me croire, mais je sais bien que non. La coïncidence est tellement étonnante que même moi je commence à avoir des doutes et me demande si je n'aurais pas lâché des indices sur mon costume, même si je suis persuadé que non

- Un heureux hasard, dit Sasuke en me prenant par la taille

Il s'écarte aussitôt, mais ce bref contact suffit à m'envoyer une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Temari arrive et commence à regarder Sasuke

- Tu dois être Sasuke. Je pensais que Sakura exagérait, mais je vois que non. En quoi es tu déguisé ?

- En diable, dit Sakura d'une voix d'outre tombe et le regard lourd de sous entendu

Temari prit la main de Sasuke et l'emmena plus loin

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Lance Sakura dès qu'ils se sont éloignés, le visage tordu de colère et les poings serrés (Ce n'est rien comparé à ses pensées). Tu sais très bien qu'il me plaît. Je te l'ai dit ! Quand je pense que j'avais confiance en toi !

Je m'efforce de lui faire entendre raison, mais je sais que c'est peine perdu, qu'elle a choisit de ne pas me croire

- Sakura, je te jure que ce n'était pas prémédité. C'est une coïncidence bizarre, voilà tout. J'ignore ce qu'il fabrique ici. Je ne l'ai jamais invité je te rappelle. Et puis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te signale que ta copine Temari est littéralement en train de lui baver dessus !

Sakura leur jette un bref coup d'oeil

- Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai peur, c'est de toi

Je respire à fond pour ne pas perdre patience et éviter de rire en voyant Deidara singer Sakura dans une caricature hilarante et cruelle.

- Ecoute, je me tue à te répéter qu'il ne m'attire pas du tout ! Que dois je faire pour que tu me croies ?

Elle détourne la tête, ses épaules s'affaissent et ses pensées virent au noires tellement elle est en colère

- N'en rajoute pas, soupire t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu lui plais, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es super beau et intelligent. Les garçons te préféreront toujours à moi, surtout si ils te voient sans ta capuche, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle essaya de rire, sans succès

- Tu en fais une montagne pour rien. La seule chose que nous partagions Sasuke et moi, c'est une prédilection particulière pour les costumes

Espérons qu'elle va me croire. Elle observe Temari à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui fait une petite démonstration avec le fouet de Zorro

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Je hoche la tête, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi

- Arrête de mentir. Tu n'es pas très doué, dit elle avant de s'éloignée

Je la suis des yeux pendant que Deidara sautille sur place

- C'est la meilleure soirée de ta vie non ? Du drame ! Des intrigues ! De la jalousie ! Un quasi-crêpage de chignon ! Je suis trop content d'avoir vu ça !

Je m'apprête à le faire taire, mais me rappelle à temps qu'il est invisible, et que je n'aurais pas l'air malin si je me mettait à parler tout seul à voix haute. Quand au sonne de nouveau à la porte, il arrive cette fois à me battre à la course.

- Ca alors ! S'exclame le femme qui attend sur le seuil en nous regardants à tour de rôle mon frère et moi

Je note qu'elle n'est pas déguisée

- Puis je vous aider ? Dis je poliment

Elle me dévisage

- Désolée d'être en retard, mais ces embouteillages, c'est de la folie. Tu sais ce que c'est.

- Vous êtes une amie de Tsunade ?

Elle n'arrête pas de loucher sur Deidara, comme si elle le voyait. C'est peut être un tic mais je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que, même si je distingue son aura, d'un beau violet, je n'arrive curieusement pas à la lire

- Je m'appelle Shizune. Tsunade a louée mes services pour la soirée

- Vous êtes de l'équipe du traiteur ?

Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas habillée comme les autres traiteurs. Elle se contente de rire et dit bonjour de la main à Deidara qui se cache derrière moi, comme il le faisait avec maman quand il était intimidé.

La dénommée Shizune s'accroupit devant mon frère

- Je suis la voyante. Et je constate, Naruto que tu as de la compagnie

* * *

**Auteur: **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. La suite de cette soirée d'halloween dans le prochain chapitre


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Apparemment, Shizune la voyante était la jolie surprise que nous réservait Tsunade. Et pour une surprise, c'est réussi. Comment n'ai-je rien vu venir ? Aucune idée. Etais je tellement centré sur ma petite personne que j'en ai oublié d'aller fouiller du côté de chez ma tante ?

J'ai faillit renvoyer Shizune, mais le temps que je me remette du choc (elle pouvait voir Deidara vous vous rendez compte ?), Tsunade a débarqué et l'a invité à entrer

- Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de ma nièce à ce que je vois, dit elle en la conduisant dans la salle de jeu où une table a été spécialement dressée.

Je reste dans les parages, au cas où Shizune se risquerait à parler de Deidara. Mais Tsunade me demande d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour notre voyante, et à mon retour, Shizune est en train de tirer les cartes à quelqu'un

- Tu devrais faire la queue, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir du monde, suggère ma tante, appuyé contre l'épaule de Frankenstein.

Celui-ci, avec ou sans son masque hideux, n'est pas le type mignon qui travaille dans les mêmes bureaux qu'elle. Ni non plus le ténor de la finance qu'il prétend être. En fait, il habite toujours chez sa mère. Mais pour ne pas lui gâcher la soirée, je décide de ne rien lui dire

- A tout à l'heure, dis je en m'éloignant

Je suis contente de voir Tsunade s'amuser pour une fois. En plus, j'ai découvert qu'elle a des tas d'amis, et qu'apparemment, elle s'intéresse de nouveau aux hommes. Je m'amuse beaucoup à regarder Deidara danser avec des gens qui ne se doutent de rien, en surprenant des conversations qui ne sont pas de son âge. Soudain, j'éprouve le besoin de m'isoler de toutes ces pensées, ces auras, cette phénoménale énergie, et surtout de Sasuke.

Jusqu'ici, j'ai tout fait pour garder mes distances et jouer l'indifférence en le croisant au lycée. Mais de le voir débarquer à l'improviste ce soir, avec un costume qui allait avec le mien, je ne sait plus quoi penser. Dernièrement, pourtant, il semblait s'intéresser à son amie rousse ou à Ino, et non pas à moi. Il jouait au séducteur avec son côté rock star, son charisme et ses incroyables tours de magie. Je plonge le nez dans le bouquet qu'il m'a apporté : vingt quatre tulipes rouges. Les tulipes ne sont pas réputées pour leur parfum, mais celles-ci exhalent une douce fragrance enivrante. Le visage dans le bouquet de pétale rouge, je confesse que Sasuke me plaît. Beaucoup. Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Et j'ai beau essayé de prétendre le contraire, ça ne change rien à la réalité.

Avant lui, je m'étais résigné à vivre en solitaire. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais j'essayai de me persuadé que je n'aurais plus de petit ami, que je ne serais plus jamais proche de qui que ce soit. Avais je vraiment le choix, quand le moindre contact m'était vraiment pénible ? Je saurais toutes les pensées de mon partenaire. Il n'y aurait plus rien de secret ni de mystérieux entre nous, plus aucune raison de se torturer l'esprit, d'essayer de deviner les sentiments de l'autre.

Pouvoir lire les sentiments des gens, voir leur énergie ou déchiffrer leur aura semble réjouissant à première vue. En réalité, c'est loin d'être le cas, croyez moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver ma vie d'avant, redevenir normal et ignorant, comme tout le monde. Parce que même vos meilleurs amis peuvent parfois songer à des choses pas vraiment charitables et il faut savoir pardonner quand on ne possède pas le bouton « pause ».

Justement, c'est ce qui est génial avec Sasuke. Il est un peu mon bouton « pause ». Le seul que je sois incapable de lire, le seul dont sa voix impose silence aux autres. Avec lui, je me sens extraordinairement bien, en sécurité, au chaud, et aussi naturelle qu'il est possible de l'être, sauf que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous.

Je m'installe sur une chaise longue près de la piscine et me laisse absorbé par les globes qui changent de couleurs à la surfaces de l'eau.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu Sasuke arriver.

Il me sourit, et instantanément, mon corps prend feu

- Salut ! Sympa ta fête ! Je suis bien content de m'être incrusté

Il s'assied à côté de moi, et je détourne la tête. Je sais qu'il me taquine, mais je suis trop troublé pour répondre. Du bout de son doigt, il caresse l'auréole située au dessus de ma tête

- Tu es un ange vraiment magnifique

Je serre les lèvres, nerveux, fébrile, très tenté de prendre la fuite. Et puis, je respire à fond, je me détends, me laisse aller

- Et toi un magnifique diable

Il rit. Je désigne un endroit abîmé sur son épaule

- Tu as du payer un supplément pour ce trou ?

- C'est les anges qui m'ont fait ça, dit il pas vraiment sérieux

- Pourquoi ? Tu as voulu séduire l'une d'elle ?

- Pas tout à fait…, dit il en me regardant tendrement

Je m'allonge sur ma chaise longue en souriant. C'est si agréable de s'abandonner, de se comporter normalement, de flirter comme tout le monde. Du bout de son index, Sasuke suit la ligne de mon cou, laissant un picotement délicieux dans son sillage, s'attardant sous mon oreille, avant d'en suivre l'ourlet et de me caresser doucement la joue, les lèvres si près des mienne que nos soufflent se mêlent

- C'est toi l'ange que j'ai essayer de séduire. Au fait, tu n'as pas envie de consulter cette voyante ?

Je secoue la tête. J'aimerais tant qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il m'embrasse enfin !

- Tu es sceptique ?

J'ai envie de hurler de frustration

- Non, je…j'en sais rien

Pourquoi parle t-il constamment ? Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est peut être ma dernière chance d'avoir une expérience normale avec un garçon ? Que l'occasion ne se représentera peut être plus jamais ?

- Et pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi ?

- C'est une perte de temps ! Il est impossible de lire dans les pensées des gens ou de leur prédire l'avenir non ?

Je tourne les yeux vers la piscine, où les globes sont devenues roses et forment un cœur à la surface de l'eau.

Doucement, Sasuke attrape mon menton dans sa main et approche son visage du mien

- Tu sembles contrarié…

Voilà autre chose. Parfois il parle comme un surfeur, et puis, sans transition, on dirait qu'il sort du livre des _Hauts de Hurlevent_

Je rigole malgré moi

- Non, pas du tout

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul quand il touche mes cicatrices. Il retire sa main et me regarde avec une telle expression de gentillesse que j'ai presque envie de lui dire la vérité

- Que t'es t-il arriver ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ce soir, c'est le seul moment de l'année où j'ai le droit d'être quelqu'un d'autre, où je puisse enfin me décharger de la responsabilité de la disparition de tout ce que à quoi je tenais. Ce soir, j'ai le droit de jouer, de plaire et de prendre des décisions spontanées que je regretterai peut être. Parce que ce soir, je ne suis plus Naruto. Je suis un ange avec un Sasuke qui fait un diable digne de ce nom, et qui a intérêt de se taire et de m'embrasser.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

Dans la piscine, les globes ont virés au rouge

- De quoi aimerais tu parler alors ?

Ses yeux sont deux puit sans fond qui m'attirent irrésistiblement

- Je ne veux pas parler du tout

Je retiens mon souffle quand ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur:** Je tenai à vous remerciez de tout vos reviews. Je tenais également à remercier lovelessnaru-chan de son aide Elle m'a aidée à choisir le costume de naruto. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 13

La voix bouleversante de Sasuke qui m'enveloppe de silence, ses mains qui m'électrisent des pieds à la tête…Je n'avais encore rien vu…Un seul de ses baisers, et je suis carrément au septième ciel. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, n'ayant embrassé que quelques garçons dans ma vie, mais je vous parie qu'un baiser aussi sublime, aussi inouï, n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

Et lorsque Sasuke détourne la tête pour me regarder, je ferme les yeux et l'attrape par le revers de son habit pour l'attirer à moi.

Sakura m'arrache brusquement à mon extase

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu te cachais ici

Je m'écarte aussitôt, horrifié d'être prit en flagrant délit, alors que je venais de lui jurer que Sasuke ne me plaisait pas

- Nous étions juste…

Elle lève la main pour m'interrompre

- Epargne moi les détails s'il te plaît. Je suis venue te dire que Temari et moi partons

Je me demande depuis combien de temps Sasuke et moi sommes là, sur cette chaise longue

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Mon amie Karin est passée pour nous proposer de l'accompagner à une autre soirée. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés.

Sasuke se lève précipitamment

- Karin ?

- Tu la connais ? S'étonne Sakura

Sasuke a déjà filé comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses (euh…). Sakura lui emboîte le pas.

Je me précipite derrière elle pour lui parler, lui expliquer, mais quand je lui tape l'épaule sur le seuil de la porte fenêtre, je ressens tant de noirceur, de colère et de désespoir qu'il m'est impossible de parler

Elle se dégage et me jette un regard furieux

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne savais pas mentir, lâche t-elle avant de repartir

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et traverse la cuisine et la salle de jeu, les yeux fixés sur la nuque de Sasuke, qui se déplace si vite, avec une telle assurance, qu'il a l'air de savoir exactement où se trouve Karin. En effet, en arrivant dans l'entrée, je me fige en les voyants côte à côte. Tout deux sont déguisé en diable. Karin est tellement magnifique dans son costume que, d'un coup, j'ai honte du mien et n'ai qu'une envie : me cacher sous terre.

Karin relève fièrement son menton et pose ses deux yeux rouges brillants sur moi

- Tu dois être…

Je la détaille de la tête aux pieds

- Na…ru…to, dis je dans un bégaiement

Je me retourne vers Sasuke, dans l'espoir qu'il saura m'expliquer par quel hasard la rousse de chez Ichiraku a atterri chez moi. Mais il la fixe avec une telle intensité qu'il a oublié mon existence

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Demande t-il à mi voix

- Sakura m'a invitée

J'ai le cœur glacé. Sasuke s'est métamorphosé. Il est devenu froid, distant, cassant, comme si un nuage noir obscurcissait le soleil

- Comment avez-vous fait connaissance ? Demandais je

Karin me regarde fixement

- Au Nocturne. Nous y allons d'ailleurs. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je t'enlève Sakura j'espère ?

J'essaie d'oublier mon picotement au cœur et le nœud à mon estomac pour me concentrer sur ses pensées. Mais elles sont inaccessibles, comme verrouillées, et son aura est inexistante. Elle promène son regard sur moi avant de le planter dans le mien, mais je ne bronche pas

- Suis-je bête ! Tu parlais de Sasuke, pas de Sakura, n'est ce pas ? Raille t-elle. On se connaît depuis longtemps, depuis Suna

Elle pose sa main sur son bras, et la descend jusque sur mon poignet qu'elle serre à me faire mal

- Disons qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps.

Je me dégage de son étreinte, moins à cause du sarcasme que du contact glacé de ses doigts, telles des griffes acérées mordant ma peau et me glaçant les veines.

Sakura la couve du regard d'adoration qu'elle réserve d'ordinaire aux vampires, aux chanteurs gothiques et à Sasuke

- Elle est trop cool !

Temari consulte impatiente sa montre

- On devrait y aller si on veut arriver au Nocturne avant minuit

- Tu peux venir si tu veux, me propose Karin. J'ai une limousine

J'entend Sakura qui se dit _non, non, refuse s'il te plaît _!

Karin nous regarde tour à tour Sasuke et moi, en chantonnant ironiquement

- Le chauffeur nous attend !

Mon cœur saigne en voyant Sasuke tirailler entre nous deux

- Vas y toi. Moi, je dois rester. Après tout, c'est ma soirée, dis je indifférent alors que je n'ai qu'un envie, c'est de mourir

Le sourcil interrogateur, la mine hautaine, Karin ne nous quitte pas des yeux. Elle tressaille légèrement quand Sasuke fait non de la tête en me prenant la main. Elle tourne les talons

- C'était un réel plaisir de te rencontrer, Naruto, lance t-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Je suis sur qu'on se reverra bientôt

Je les regarde descendre l'allée, puis tourner dans la rue.

- Alors, qui sont les prochains invités ? Ino, Hinata, Shino ?

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. J'ai honte d'être aussi mesquin, jaloux, pathétique. D'autant que je ne suis pas franchement étonné. Après tout, j'étais au courant. Sasuke est un tombeur. Point final. Ce soir, c'était mon tour, voilà tout.

Il me caresse la joue du pouce

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller Naruto, murmure t-il alors que je m'écarte pour ne pas entendre ses excuses

Je l'interroge du regard. Ma raison me souffle d'accepter une vérité que mon cœur refuse. Il n'a pas tout dit, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa phrase : je ferais mieux d'y aller…pour la rattraper.

- D'accord, et merci d'être venu

J'ai plutôt l'ai d'un serveur exténué après un service particulièrement long, plutôt que d'un petit ami potentiel. Sasuke retire mon auréole et me la tend

- En souvenir ?

Et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que sa voiture a déjà démarré. Je m'écroule sur les marches du perron, la tête dans les mains. J'aimerais disparaître, revenir en arrière, tout recommencer. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû l'inciter à m'embrasser, ni même le laisser entrer…

Tsunade m'attrape par le bras et m'aide à me lever.

- Ah, enfin, te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout ! Shizune accepte de rester pour te tirer les cartes

Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller dans ma chambre ôter mon costume de malheur et dormir d'une traite

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tire les cartes

Tsunade, qui a trop forcée sur le saké, est trop saoule pour m'écouter. Elle me prend par la main et m'emmène rejoindre Shizune dans la salle de jeu. Je m'installe en attendant que Tsunade reprenne ses esprits

- Salut Naruto ! Me lança la voyante. Ne te presse pas, nous avons tout le temps

J'examine les lames de tarot étalées devant moi pour éviter de la regarder en face

- Euh…ne le prenez pas mal surtout, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que vous me tiriez les cartes

- Comme tu veux. Mais, on va faire semblant pour ta tante d'accord ? Elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle se demande si elle a la bonne attitude envers toi, si elle te laisse trop de liberté ou pas assez, qu'en penses tu ?

Quel scoop

- Elle va se marier tu sais, poursuit elle

Je n'en reviens pas

- Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain, d'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiet pas.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, et la regarde couper le jeu puis étaler les lames en demi cercle

- Pourquoi cela m'inquiéterait il ? Je veux que ma tante soit heureuse. Alors, si elle a envie de se marier…

- C'est vrai…mais ta vie a été bouleversée, cette année. Et tu n'es pas encore réellement habitué, je me trompe ?

Elle me considère d'un air pensif, attendant ma réponse. Mais je ne sais que dire. A quoi bon ? Elle ne m'a rien apprit de nouveau ni de très original…La vie est pleine de bouleversement et alors ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas justement le but ? Grandir, évoluer, s'adapter ? D'autant que Tsunade n'est pas exactement une énigme à déchiffrer.

Shizune retourne quelques cartes, et laisse les autres à l'envers

- Et tu t'en sors comment avec ton nouveau don ?

Je l'observe avec méfiance, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir

- Mon quoi ?

Elle sourit, comme si c'était très naturel

- Ton don d'extralucide

Je vois danser Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade et son ami, avec Deidara à leur insu

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez

- C'est loin d'être évident au début, poursuit Shizune. Tu peux me croire. J'étais la première à apprendre le décès de ma grand-mère. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre, s'est approchée de mon lit et m'a fait au revoir de la main. J'avais quatre ans à l'époque. Alors je te laisse imaginer la réaction de mes parents quand je me suis précipitée à la cuisine pour leur annoncée la nouvelle. Mais tu sais de quoi je parle puisque tu les vois toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?

Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, j'examine les lames en silence

- On se sent parfois isolé, complètement dépassé, reprend Shizune voyant que je ne répond pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher sous une capuche en te ruinant les tympans avec de la musique, que tu n'aimes pas vraiment en plus. Il y a des moyens de vivre avec et je serais ravie de te les enseigner Naruto. Ce n'est pas une fatalité, je t'assure

Je me lève, mais je dois m'appuyer sur la table car j'ai les jambes en coton et l'estomac qui tangue. Elle est folle de croire que j'ai un don. Moi je sais que c'est un châtiment à cause du mal que j'ai fait. Un terrible fardeau que je dois assumer.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez !

Elle hoche la tête et me tend sa carte

- Tu pourras me contacter à ce numéro si tu veux.

Je l'accepte, parce que Tsunade nous regarde et que je ne veux pas être grossier. Mais immédiatement après, je la froisse en une boule

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Une dernière chose : je me tracasse pour ton petit frère. Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'il aille de l'avant et oublie le passé, pas toi ?

Je la regarde ranger ses lames dans une valise, cette miss je sais tout qui se permet de me juger, alors qu'elle ignore tout de moi. Je balance la boulette sur la table.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Deidara a oublié le passé ! Il est mort !

Shizune sourit sans se démonter

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Cette nuit là, allongé dans mon lit longtemps après la fin de la fête et le départ des invités, je repense à ce que m'a dit Shizune : Deidara est coincé ici, pour ainsi dire, à cause de moi. Pour ma part, j'admets que mon frère a tourné la page, et que si il vient me rendre visite, c'est parce qu'il en a envie. Après tout, je ne lui est jamais demandé de débarquer quand bon lui semble, c'est son choix à lui. Et quand il n'est pas là avec moi, eh bien, j'imagine qu'il doit s'amuser au paradis. Je ne doute pas que Shizune cherche à m'aider, un peu comme une grande sœur pleine d'expérience, mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux pas de son aide. J'aimerais bien sur redevenir normal, comme avant, mais je sais que c'est le prix à payer. Ce don horrible, je l'ai acquis pour avoir causé tant de mal et détruit toutes ces vies. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'y habituer en essayant de ne plus nuire à personne.

Je finis par m'endormir et rêve de Sasuke. C'est si fort, si intense, que j'ai l'impression que c'est réel. Le lendemain matin au réveil, il ne reste que des images floues et fragmentèrent qui ne veulent plus rien dire. En tout cas, je me rappel clairement qu'à un moment donné, Sasuke et moi courions au fond d'un canyon glacé et venteux, vers quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir.

Juché au bord de mon lit, vêtu du costume de Zorro que Shikamaru portait hier à la fête, mon frère fait claquer le fouet sur le sol

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es tu grincheux comme ça ? Me demande t-il

- C'est fini halloween tu sais ?

Il grimace sans cesser de s'en prendre à la moquette

- Non ? Tu es sûr ? Me dit il ironiquement. Je l'aime bien moi ce costume. Tiens, je crois que je vais me déguiser tous les jours

Deidara lâche son fouet, attrape mon Mp4 et commence à faire défiler mes chansons

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'habiller comme ça. Je croyais que tu avais un petit copain, non ? Et pendant la fête ? Au bord de la piscine ? J'ai rêvé ou bien c'était juste un flirt sans lendemain ?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me demande ce qu'il a vu exactement

- Qu'est ce que tu connais au « flirts sans lendemain » toi ? Tu n'as que douze ans je te signale ! Et d'abord, je te défends de m'espionner.

Il lève les yeux au ciel

- Oh arrête un peu. Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à t'espionner toi, alors qu'il y a plein de trucs plus intéressants à voir ! Bon, puisque tu insistes, je suis sorti par hasard sur la terrasse juste au moment où tu roulais une pelle à Sasuke, voilà. Et crois le ou non, j'aurais préféré ne rien voir du tout

J'ouvre mes tiroirs et passe ma colère sur mes pulls

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais on ne peut pas vraiment le considéré comme mon copain. Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole depuis

Je sens mon estomac faire un looping. J'attrape un pull et l'enfile rageusement

- Je peux l'espionner pour toi si tu veux, me propose t-il ravi

Une part de moi aimerait bien le laisser faire, mais l'autre sait que je dois tourner la page, faire mon deuil de cette histoire et l'oublier définitivement

- Merci, mais je préfère que tu restes en dehors d'accord ? J'aimerais bien être un lycéen normal pour changer si ça ne t'ennui pas

Il me lance mon Mp4

- Comme tu veux. Au fait, Neji est de nouveau célibataire si ça t'intéresse

J'attrape une pile de livre et les fourre dans mon sac, surprit que cette information ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid

- Eh oui. Tenten l'a largué le soir d'halloween quand elle l'a surpris en train d'en embrasser un autre. En fait, cet autre c'est Lee

J'essai de m'imaginer la chose, mais c'est mission impossible

- Lee Rock ? Tu te moques de moi là…

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Il faut le voir pour le croire

Il se remit à fouetter le sol, pendant que je m'efforce de digérer la nouvelle

- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas

Mais au fond, je suis plutôt soulagé du fait qu'il épie mes anciens amis, plutôt que moi. Je met mon sac sur mon dos et m'apprête à partir

- Et c'est très impoli. Tu y as pensé ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, ironise mon frère. Je trouve ça sympa de rester au courant de ce qui se passe là bas

- Bon, tu viens ?

- J'arrive, et je monte devant !

Sur ce, il bondit sur la rampe et se laisse glisser jusqu'en bas, sa cape flottant au vent

Quand je me gare devant chez Kiba, il m'attend devant sa porte, tapotant son portable à toute vitesse avec deux doigts

- Juste…une…petite…seconde…Voilà !

Il s'installe sur le siège passager et se penche vers moi

- Et maintenant raconte moi tout. Du début à la fin. Je veux connaître les détails croustillants et je t'interdis de censurer

- Mais de quoi parles tu ?

Je sors de son allée en marche arrière et tourne dans la rue, jetant un coup d'œil à Deidara au passage. Assis sur les genoux de Kiba, il s'amuse à lui souffler au visage et éclate de rire quand ce dernier allume la ventilation.

Kiba me regarde d'un air incrédule

- Atterris un peu. Je te parle de Sasuke ! Il paraît que vous avez passé la soirée à roucouler au clair de lune, à vous bécoter au bord de la piscine, à vous faire des mamours sous le ciel étoilé…

- Où veux tu en venir ?

Je sais très bien où il veut en venir, mais j'espère gagner du temps

- Pas la peine de nier. Sakura m'a tout racontée. Je voulais t'appeler hier, mais mon père m'a confisqué mon portable et m'a traîné au terrain de base-ball pour me voir lancer comme une fille. Si tu m'avais vu ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! L'horreur ! Ca lui apprendra. Mais assez parlé de moi. Je veux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire. C'était aussi fantastique que ce qu'on avait imaginé ?

Je hausse les épaules et fais comprendre à Deidara qu'il a intérêt d'arrêter son petit jeu tout de suite si il tient à rester avec nous

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y a rien à raconter

- Pas d'après Sakura. Elle m'a dit que…

Je sais ce que Sakura lui a dit, et je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre répéter. Je devine qu'il lève les sourcils avec un petit sourire entendu. Je bafouille comme un menteur débutant, les joues en feu, les mains moites, les yeux fuyants, en espérant qu'il ne remarquera rien. En réalité, je me suis rejoué la scène du baiser tellement de fois dans ma tête, qu'il est littéralement tatoué dans ma mémoire

- Bon d'accord, il m'a embrassé. Une seule fois. Peut être deux, j'en sais rien. Je ne me suis pas amusé à compter

Mais Kiba en redemande

- Et puis ?

Je constate avec soulagement que Deidara a disparu

- Et puis rien

Kiba a l'air indigné et inquiet, à la fois pour moi et pour l'avenir de notre groupe

- Quoi ? Il ne t'a pas appelé ? Pas de texto, de mails, rien ? Il n'est même pas passer te voir ?

Je hoche négativement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la route. Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé dévier la conversation, et suis furieux parce que j'ai la gorge nouée et les yeux qui piquent.

Kiba paraît décidé à dénicher une lueur d'espoir dans la noirceur sans fond de ce tableau

- Que t'as t-il dit avant de partir ? Ses tout derniers mots ?

Je tourne à un feu, en me rappelant nos curieux adieux.

Je déglutis avec difficulté

- Il m'a dit « en souvenir »

En le disant à voix haute, je comprends que c'est mauvais signe. Après tout, on ne conserve les souvenirs que des endroits que l'on quitte. Les yeux de Kiba expriment ce que ses lèvres refusent de dire. Je conclus :

- Comme tu dis

Et j'entre dans le parking du lycée

Je suis bien résolu à ne plus penser à Sasuke, mais j'avoue ma déception en ne le voyant pas en cours de littérature. Donc, évidemment, je pense encore plus à lui, au point que ça frise l'obsession. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir partagé quelque chose de plus qu'un simple baiser, mais lui ? Ce n'est pas pare que, pour moi, c'était une expérience véritable, authentique et absolument unique, qu'il en allait de même pour lui. J'ai beau m'y efforcer, je n'arrive pas à effacer l'image de Karin à côté de lui, avec moi sur la touche.

Je m'apprête à allumer mon Mp4 quand Sasuke et Ino arrivent en riant, épaule contre épaule. Ino tient deux roses blanches à la main.

Quand il la quitte et s'avance vers moi, je fais mine d'être absorbé par mes notes pour ne pas le voir. Il s'installe comme si ne rien n'était. Comme si il n'avait pas commis un délit de fuite après m'avoir baratiné moins de quarante huit heures plus tôt

- Salut !

La main sur ma joue, je bâille ostensiblement, l'air blasé, épuisé, éreinté par des activités dont il n'a même pas idée. Je griffonne même des petits dessins sur un coin de mon cahier, mais ma main tremble si fort que mon stylo m'échappe des doigts et roule par terre. Je me penche pour le ramasser et, en me redressant, je découvre une tulipe rouge sur ma table.

- Tiens donc ? Serais tu a court de rose par hasard ? Dis je en rangeant livres et cahiers pour me donner une contenance

- Je ne t'offrirais jamais de rose, rétorque Sasuke

Ses yeux cherchent les miens, mais je détourne la tête. Je refuse de me laisser embobiner par son petit jeu sadique. J'attrape mon sac comme pour y chercher quelque chose, et jure entre mes dents quand je découvre qu'il déborde de tulipes

- Toi, tu es un garçon à tulipes rouges

- Quelle chance ! Dis je

Je lâche mon sac et me rassied au bord de ma chaise, le plus loin possible. Je ne comprends décidément plus rien

Je suis en nage en gagnant la table du déjeuner. Je me demande si Sasuke sera là, et Sakura aussi, parce qu'on ne sait pas vues depuis vendredi soir, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle me déteste toujours autant. J'ai d'ailleurs passé l'heure de chimie à préparer un petit discours dans ma tête, mais, à la seconde où je la vois, j'oublie tout

- Eh ! Regarde qui voilà ! s'exclame t-elle

Je me pose à côté de Kiba qui, plongé dans son texto, ignore ma présence.

Si ça continue, je vais devoir me chercher de nouveaux amis, mais qui voudra de moi ?

- Je disais justement à Kiba qu'il a vraiment loupé quelque chose au Nocturne, samedi soir. Mais il s'en fiche, dit elle vexée

- Peut être parce que j'y ai déjà eu droit pendant le cours d'histoire, et que, comme tu n'avais pas fini, je suis arrivé en retard en espagnol à cause de toi ! dit il tout en continuant d'envoyer des textos

Sakura hausse les épaules

- Tu es jaloux d'avoir raté cette soirée c'est tout. Ca ne veux pas dire que ta fête n'était pas cool Naruto ! Ajoute t-elle très vite pour se rattraper. Au contraire, elle était trop réussie. Le Nocturne, c'est plus mon délire tu vois ?

Je frotte ma paume sur ma manche. Je n'ai aucune envie que Sakura s'étende davantage sur le Nocturne, son délire, ou Karin. Mais, en levant le nez pour la regarder, je constate avec stupéfaction qu'elle a maintenant des lentilles rouges.

Un rouge que l'on pourrait appeler rouge Karin

- Tu aurais dû voir ça. Il y avait trois kilomètres de queue à l'entrée, mais grâce à Karin, les videurs nous ont immédiatement laissées entrer. On n'a rien payé ! C'était gratos toute la soirée ! J'ai même squatté sa chambre. Elle a une suite hallucinante chez Ichiraku en attendant de trouver quelque chose de permanent. Tu verrais le truc : vue sur l'océan, jacuzzi, mini bar, la totale !

Elle me fixe en espérant une réponse à la hauteur de son enthousiasme, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je l'examine mieux, et je remarque, que maintenant, elle se maquille comme Karin, s'habille comme Karin et se coiffe comme Karin.

- Où est Sasuke ? Me demande Sakura comme si j'étais censé le savoir

Je mords dans ma pomme sans rien dire, mais Sakura ne lâche pas prise

- Que se passe t-il ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble

Avant que j'ai le temps de lui répondre, Kiba lève les yeux de son portable et lui lance un regard éloquent : _tu t'aventures en zone dangereuse_

Sakura nous regarde à tour de rôle

- D'accord, mais sache que ça ne me pose aucun problème, vu ? Et je suis désolée d'avoir un peu pétée les plombs samedi. C'est fini, sérieusement. Promis jurée crachée

Elle est sincère, j'en suis sûr. Dire que, pas plus tard que samedi, elle me considérait comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Je ne comprends rien à ce revirement

- Sakura…

Je n'ose poursuivre. Oh et puis après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre

- Quand vous étiez au Nocturne, est ce que…vous auriez croisé Sasuke ?

Kiba me jette un regard curieux, et Sakura a l'air perplexe

- Parce que…quand vous êtes, il est partit juste après vous. Alors, je me demandais…

- Non. Il n'était pas avec nous

Je sais que je devrais m'abstenir, mais je décide quand même de faire une inspection visuelle des autres tables, voir si Sasuke n'est pas à l'une d'elle. Eh bien non. C'est le cirque habituel à la table d'Ino, mais aujourd'hui, en tout cas, il n'y a pas de fleur.

Evidemment, Sasuke est partit…


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur: Je tenais à m'excuser du retard. J'aurais du poster plus tôt, mais mo ordi m'a fait un sale coup, et j'ai du tout récrire. Je tenais ausi à vous remerciez de vos reviews qui me font extrèmement plaisirs. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 15

Je suis à demi assoupi quand Sasuke appelle. J'ai eu beau me répéter depuis ses deux derniers jours que je le déteste, je baisse la garde dès que j'entends le son de sa voix

- Salut. Il n'est pas trop tard ?

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me confirme que si, il est trop tard

- Non ça va

- Tu dormais ?

- Presque

Je me redresse dans mon lit, et cale mon dos contre mes oreillers

- Je me demandais si je pouvais passer

Un autre regard sur l'heure me prouve la folie de sa proposition

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

S'ensuit un silence tellement long que je commence à croire qu'il a raccroché

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux bon au déjeuner et en dessin. En fait, je suis parti juste après le cours de littérature

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Après tout, on ne sort pas ensemble. Il n'a pas de compte à me rendre

- Euh…d'accord…dis je

- Il est vraiment trop tard pour que je passe, tu es sûr ? J'aimerais beaucoup te voir. Je ne resterais pas longtemps

Sa vois est grave, persuasive. Ce léger revirement de situation me fait sourire. Je suis ravi de reprendre un peu les rênes, pour changer.

- Je préfère qu'on se voie demain en littérature. Ca te va ?

- Je pourrais passer te prendre demain matin, si ça te tente

Sa voix arriverait presque à me faire tout oublier : Ino et Karin, sa fuite de samedi soir…Tout. Comme si on recommençait tout à zéro. Mais je décide de tenir bon. Je n'ai pas tenu jusque ici pour craquer aussi facilement

- J'accompagne Kiba le matin, tu sais. On se voit en littérature d'accord ?

Pour ne pas risquer de changer d'avis, je raccroche et balance mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce

Le lendemain matin, Deidara se matérialise

- Alors ? Tu fais toujours la tête ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il rit, saute sur ma commode et lui donne des coups de pieds

- Je prends ça pour un oui

Je fourre une pile de livres dans mon sac et regarde mon frère

- C'est quoi ce nouveau déguisement ?

- Jack Sparrow, me répond il tout sourire

- _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ?

- Exactement. Et toi ? Ca roule avec le diable ?

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je m'apprête à sortir, en décidant de ne pas répondre à cette pique

- Tu viens ?

Il hoche négativement la tête

- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez vous ?

Je fronce les sourcils

- Comment ça un rendez vous ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, dit il en se volatilisant en passant par le mur

Comme Kiba était en retard, le temps d'arriver au lycée, il n'y a plus une seule place de libre dans le parking. Enfin si, une. La meilleure, la plus convoitée. Tout au bout, prêt de l'entrée. Et juste à côté, comme par hasard, se trouve la voiture de Sasuke.

Kiba ramasse ses livres et descend de ma voiture en regardant Sasuke comme si c'était le magicien le plus sexy du monde

- Comment tu as fais ça ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Comment as-tu réussi à nous garder la place ? D'habitude, il faut réserver bien avant le début de l'année pour l'avoir

Sasuke éclate de rire, ses yeux cherchant les miens. Je me contente de le saluer d'un petit signe de tête. Comme si il ne m'obsédait pas depuis la seconde où je l'ai vu.

- Ca va bientôt sonner

Je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard en classe. Mais Sasuke se déplace si vite qu'il arrive avant moi, sans le moindre effort. Je passe en trombe devant Ino et Hinata, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans le sac d'Ino, quand elle lève les yeux vers Sasuke

- Et ma rose ? Demanda t-elle

- Pas aujourd'hui

Il s'assied à sa place et me lance un regard amusé

- Il y a de la mauvaise humeur dans l'air on dirait

Je hausse les épaules et pose mon sac par terre. Sasuke se penche vers moi

- Il n'y a pas le feu. Iruka est resté chez lui ce matin

- Comment le sais…

Je m'interromps. Par quel miracle Sasuke peut il être au courant de ce que j'ai vu : Iruka au lit avec la gueule de bois, anéanti par le départ de sa femme et de sa fille.

Sasuke sourit

- J'ai vu sa remplaçante ce matin en t'attendant. Elle était perdue, alors je l'ai conduis jusqu'à la salle des profs. Mais elle était tellement déboussolée, qu'elle risque bien de se trompé de classe.

Je sais que c'est vrai. Je viens de la voir entrer par accident dans une autre classe.

- Bon alors dit moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois fâché ?

Ino et Hinata échangent des messes basses en me jetant des regards empoisonnés. Sasuke pose sa main sur la mienne

- Ne fais pas attention à ces bécasses. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été très disponible ces derniers jours. Mais j'avais de la visite, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement

- Par « de la visite », tu veux dire Karin ?

Je déteste jouer les jaloux. J'aimerais pouvoir garder l'esprit serein et faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tout à changé à la seconde où elle est apparue. Mais cela m'est impossible : je suis devenu trop parano

- Naruto…

Je ne laisse pas finir. Maintenant que je suis lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout

- Est-ce que tu as vu Sakura récemment ? C'est devenu le sosie de Karin. Elle l'imite en tout : des vêtements jusqu'aux yeux. Tu verras si tu viens déjeuner avec nous.

Je lui lance un regard accusateur, mais dès que je vois ses yeux, je retombe sous le charme, comme du métal attiré par un aimant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Naruto, soupire t-il

Je m'écarte aussitôt

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je crois !

- Laisse moi me racheter. J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, dans un endroit spécial. S'il te plaît.

Je sens la chaleur de ses yeux sur ma peau, mais je refuse de m'y perdre. Je veux qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il doute. Je veux faire durer cet instant, le plus longtemps possible.

- On verra, dis je en me tortillant sur ma chaise et en lui lançant un regard en coin

En tombant sur Sasuke devant la porte à la fin du cours d'histoire, la dernière heure de la matinée, je me dis qu'il veut déjeuner avec nous

- Tu m'attends une minute ? Je vais mettre mon sac dans mon casier

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille

- Pas la peine. La surprise commence tout de suite

- Quelle surprise ?

Je le regarde en face, et on dirait que le monde entier rétrécit, et qu'il ne reste plus que nous, enveloppé d'un vide sidéral.

- Je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial pour me faire oublier mes fautes. Tu te rappels ?

Je croise les bras

- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de sécher les cours de cet aprèm ?

- Si, me souffle t-il dans le cou

Je m'écarte de lui

- Comment comptes tu t-y prendre ?

Je ne suis qu'un baka. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit non ? Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie

- T'inquiet. Avec moi, tu ne risques rien.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

- Disneyland ?

Je sors de ma voiture, interloqué. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé

- Il paraît que c'est l'endroit le plus joyeux du monde, dit Sasuke. Tu ne connais pas ?

Je fais non de la tête

- Parfais. Je serais ton guide alors

Il passe son bras sous le mien et m'entraîne vers l'entrée, et, tandis que nous avançons, j'essaie de me figurer que Sasuke est déjà venu ici. Il est si beau, sophistiqué, et sexy, qu'il est difficile de l'imaginer dans ce lieu où Mickey règne en maître

- C'est mieux pendant la semaine. Il y a moins de monde.

- Tu viens souvent ? Je croyais que tu avais emménager il n'y a pas longtemps

- C'est vrai. Mais l'un empêche pas l'autre, dit il la mine réjouie

Il m'emmène voir la maison hantée, suivit par un tour aux pirates des Caraïbes

- Lequel préfères tu ? Me demande t-il en ressortant

- Pirates des caraïbes avec Johnny Depp

- Johnny Depp ? Tu parles d'un rival !

Avec son style, Sasuke éclipse tous les acteurs que je connais. Mais je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde

- On y retourne ? Me demande t-il les yeux pétillants

Alors on y retourne, suivit ensuite par un nouveau tour dans la maison hantée où je m'attend à découvrir Deidara et ses clowneries, mais non. Je me souvient soudain que Deidara m'a parler d'un rendez vous. Il a donc d'autre chose à faire que d'être là. Plus tard, on s'attable au bord de l'eau, au Blue Bayou, le restaurant des pirates

- C'est un très grand parc avec un peu plus que deux attractions non ? Demandais je en buvant mon thé glacé

- Il paraît oui, dit il en donnant à manger avec sa fourchette. Avant, il y en avait une qui s'appelait Mission pour Mars. C'était la préférée des amoureux, car elle était complètement dans le noir

- Elle existe toujours ? Demandais je en rougissant comme une tomate. Enfin c'est une simple question

Sasuke me regarde d'un air amusé

- Non. Elle a fermée depuis longtemps

- Alors, comme ça, tu allais dans le manège des amoureux quand tu avais…disons…deux ans ?

Il éclate de rire

- Non. C'était bien avant

Normalement, c'est le genre d'endroit que j'évite comme la peste. Ca grouille de monde et d'énergie, avec des pensées qui se mélangent. Mais avec Sasuke, c'est différent. C'est facile et agréable. Il suffit qu'il me touche ou qu'il me parle pour que nous soyons seuls au monde. Après le déjeuner, nous faisons le tour du parc, en faisant toutes les attractions, sauf celles où l'on risque d'être aspergé. A la tombée de la nuit, Sasuke m'entraîne vers le château de la belle au bois dormant, et l'on s'installe prêt des douves pour regarder le feu d'artifice qui va commencer. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me mordille délicatement le cou

- Alors, je suis pardonné ? Me murmure t-il au creux de l'oreille

Le grondement du feu d'artifice semble très loin tandis que Sasuke me prend dans ses bras et cherche mes lèvres

- Tu vois ?

Du doigt, il montre le ciel sombre où se détachent des roues violettes, des cascades argentées, des fontaines dorées, des chrysanthèmes roses.

Sasuke me serre contre lui et me chuchote à l'oreille

- La fête est finie

- Oh non, déjà ? Dis je avec une mine boudeuse

- Eh oui. Mais je te promets qu'il y aura d'autres jours comme celui là.

C'est incroyable, mais il devine toujours ce que je veux. Nous nous rendons au parking

- Je te suis comme à l'allée ? Dis je en mettant le contact

- Non, cette fois c'est mon tour. Je veux être sûr que tu rentres à bon port

Je sors du parking et m'engage sur l'autoroute pour rentrer à la maison, aux anges, quand j'aperçois Sasuke dans mon rétroviseur. J'ai un petit ami ! Super mignon, sexy, intelligent, craquant. Avec qui je me sens normal. Avec qui j'oublie que je ne le suis pas. Je sors mon nouveau pull mickey de son sac plastique, posé sur le siège passager, et caresse du doigt l'image de la souris. C'est Sasuke qui l'a choisit pour moi.

- Tu vois, il n'a pas de capuche, m'avait il fait remarquer.

Je me suis regardé dans le miroir et me suis demandé si il détestait autant mon look que l'affirmait Deidara

- Et alors ? Ai-je demandé

- Je te préfère sans capuche.

Le souvenir du baiser échangé pendant que nous faisions la queue à la caisse me hante encore. Et quand mon téléphone sonne, je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et constate que Sasuke a le sien coincé contre l'oreille

- Salut toi, dis je d'une voix sensuelle

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est que moi, dit Sakura. Désolée de te décevoir

- Ah va ?

Je clignote pour avertir Sasuke que je change de fil, mais il n'est plus derrière moi. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, mais Sasuke a complètement disparu

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou m…. !

Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées, mais Sakura semble énervée. Je ralentis et tourne la tête pour voir si je vois Sasuke, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est le geste obscène que me fait un chauffeur de camion en passant à côté de moi en me klaxonnant. Charmant.

- Excuse moi tu disais ?

- Temari a disparu !

- Comment ça disparu ?

J'attends jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour prendre la sortie de l'autoroute, mais toujours pas de Sasuke. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il ne m'a pas doublé.

- J'ai essayée de l'appelée plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas, poursuit Sakura

- Et…

J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette conversation, pour me préoccuper d'une autre disparition

- Et se n'est pas tout. Elle ne répond ni chez elle, ni sur son portable, et personne ne l'a vue depuis halloween

- Vraiment ?

Je continu de chercher Sasuke, mais toujours rien

- Elle n'est pas rentrée avec vous ?

- Pas exactement, répond Sakura d'une voix étranglée

Je finis par abandonner. J'appellerais Sasuke sur son portable pour en avoir le cœur net, dès que j'en aurais finit avec Sakura

- TU M'ECOUTES OUI ?! SI TU ES TROP OCCUPE, TU N'AS QU'A LE DIRE ! JE PEUX TOUJOURS APPELER KIBA TU SAIS ! Me hurle t-elle dessus en me braisant le tympan

Je respire un grand coup pour reste calme et reprend la route, bien décidé à rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible

- Sakura excuse moi. Je suis au volant et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Et puis, nous savons tout les deux que Kiba est à son cours de théâtre et que sinon tu ne m'aurais pas téléphoner

- Oui, bon. Enfin bref. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que Karin et moi sommes parties sans elle

- Quoi ?!

- Tu sais au Nocturne. Elle a disparu quoi. On l'a cherchée partout, mais on ne l'a pas trouvée. Alors on a pensée qu'elle avait rencontrée quelqu'un. Alors on est partit

- Vous l'avez laissée là bas, le soir d'halloween ?! Alors que tous les tordus sont de sortit ?!

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que je vois la scène : elles trois dans un club sombre et louche, Karin entraînant Sakura dans la salle VIP, abandonnant Temari exprès. Après, je ne vois plus rien, pas d'homme en tout cas.

- Que voulais tu qu'on fasse ? Elle est majeure je te signale. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Karin avait dit qu'elle garderait un œil sur elle, mais elle l'a perdue de vue. Je viens d'avoir Karin au téléphone, elle s'en veut terriblement

Je n'en crois pas un mot. Karin n'est pas du genre à avoir des remords ni à ressentir quoi que se soit en fait.

- Karin s'en veut ?

- Tu ne le crois pas c'est ça ? Mais tu ne la connais même pas.

J'appui sur l'accélérateur, primo parce que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de radar, et secundo parce que j'aimerais tout oublier : Sakura, Karin, Temari et l'étrange disparition de Sasuke, même si je sais que c'est impossible. Je lève le pied et réduit ma vitesse

- Désolé, dis je

- Je me sens mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire

- Tu as appelée ses parents ? Dis je même si je connais déjà la réponse

- Sa mère est une alcoolo finie qui habite loin d'ici et son père s'est fait la male avant sa naissance. On a signalé sa disparition à la police, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux

- Je sais

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Je veux dire : je comprend ce que tu ressens

Sakura soupire

- Où es tu ? On ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner

- Je rentre de disneyland. Sasuke m'y a emmené

- Vraiment ? Tiens c'est bizarre !

Je suis assez d'accord avec elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Sasuke aime cet endroit

- N'est ce pas ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Karin y était aussi. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle n'y était pas allée depuis des années et qu'elle voulait voir si ça avait changé. C'est dingue ça non ? Vous ne l'avez pas croisée ?

- Non

J'essai de garder une voix normale, malgré mon nœud à l'estomac, mes mains moites et la panique qui me submerge

- Ah bon, c'est drôle. Remarque c'est tellement grand, et il y a tellement de monde

- Oui…c'est vrai. Bon écoute Sakura, il faut que je te laisse maintenant. A demain.

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, me gare sur le côté et regarde ma liste d'appels pour trouver le numéro de Sasuke et donne un coup sur le volant quand je vois afficher « numéro privé ». Drôle de petit ami, dont je n'ai même pas le numéro et ignore totalement où il habite…


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur**: je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me font tous plaisirs. Je tiens également à vous dire que si je en réponds pas à vos reviews, c'est que, la plupart des questions que vous me posées, auront leur réponses dans les chapitres à venir, et je préfère ne rien dévoiler pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Voilà. bonne lecture à tous et merci

* * *

Chapitre 17

Je n'ai pas répondu quand Sasuke a appelé (enfin, je pense que c'était lui, car l'écran affichait « numéro privé »). Et ce matin, tout en me préparant pour le lycée, j'efface son message sans même l'écouter.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il dit ? Me demande mon frère en jouant dans son nouveau déguisement

- Non

Je contemple le pull Mickey d'un œil mauvais et en choisit un que Sasuke ne m'a pas offert.

- J'aurais pu l'écouter. Je t'en aurais fait un résumé

- Pas question. Dis je énervé

- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi es tu toujours en colère ? Bon d'accord, tu l'as perdu sur l'autoroute, et oui, il a oublié de te donner son numéro. Et alors ? Es tu parano à ce point là ?

Je lui tourne le dos. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je suis en colère, parano, voir pire encore. Je suis le parfait modèle du taré domestique ordinaire, fâcheusement susceptible, liseur de pensées, voyeur d'auras et de mort. Mais mon frère ignore que je ne lui ai pas tout raconté. Par exemple, je ne lui ai pas dit que Karin nous avait suivit jusqu'à Disney. Ni que Sasuke disparaît chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages. Je regarde le nouveau costume de mon frère

- Au fait, tu vas t'amuser à te déguiser encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que j'en aurais envi, dit il avec une petite moue.

En voyant qu'il est sur le point de pleurer, je me sens mal

- Excuse moi Deidara. Je suis désolé

Je mets mon sac sur l'épaule en me disant que j'aimerais bien que ma vie se stabilise, histoire de retrouver un peu d'équilibre

- Menteur

- Non. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je n'ai pas envi de me disputer avec toi…tu viens ?

Je m'apprête à sortir, mais il ne répond pas

- Viens. Tu sais que je ne dois pas être en retard. Allez, décide toi

Il se met à pleurer doucement

- Je ne suis pas obligé d'être là tu sais

Malgré le fait que je dois absolument partir, j'en suis maintenant incapable

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Mais d'ici ! De tout ça ! Toi, moi, mes visites ! Je ne suis pas obligé

J'ai l'estomac noué et je veux qu'il arrête. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je me suis tellement habitué à sa présence que je ne me suis jamais imaginé qu'il puisse préféré être ailleurs. J'ai la gorge sèche, nouée et ma voix trahit ma panique

- Mais…je croyais que tu aimais bien venir ici…

- Oui. Mais ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Est-ce que l'idée t'a effleurée que je serais peut être mieux ailleurs ?

Il me lance un regard angoissé, indécis, et même si je suis très en retard, je ne peux plus partir

- Deidara, je…Qu'essaies tu de me dire exactement ?

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir recommencer cette matinée

- Eh bien, c'est Shizune qui m'a dit que…

- Shizune ?

- Oui. Tu sais la voyante qui pouvait me voir

J'ouvre la porte et lance par-dessus mon épaule

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais Shizune est une charlatan. Un escroc. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'écoutes. Elle est folle tu m'entends ?

- Pourtant, elle m'a dit plein de chose intéressante

Il y a tellement de peine et d'inquiétude dans sa voix que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le consoler. Je balai le couloir du regard, même si je sais que Tsunade est déjà partit

- Ecoute, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Shizune. Si tu as envie d'aller la voir, libre à toi, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais je pense que Shizune ne nous connaît et qu'elle n'a pas le droit de nous juger ou de nous reprocher d'aimer passer du temps ensemble. Ca ne la regarde pas. Ce sont nos affaires.

En m'apercevant qu'il pleure toujours, j'ai le moral encore plus bas

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Tu viens oui ou non ?

- Non

Je respire un grand coup et sort en claquant la porte

Kiba ayant eu la brillante idée de ne pas m'attendre, j'effectue le trajet tout seul. La cloche a déjà sonnée quand j'arrive, mais Sasuke est là, à côté de sa voiture garée à la deuxième meilleure place du parking, puisqu'il m'a gardé la meilleure.

- Salut, dit il en m'embrassant

J'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la grille, Sasuke sur mes talons

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir perdu hier soir. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ça ne répondait pas

J'agrippe les barreaux de fer et les secoues de toutes mes forces, mais ils ne bougent pas d'un poil. Je ferme mes yeux et appui mon front contre le métal. Rien à faire. Je suis trop en retard

- Tu as eu mon message ?

Je lâche la grille et part vers le secrétariat, redoutant le moment horrible où je vais me faire sonner les cloches à cause de l'absence d'hier et du retard de ce matin. Sasuke me prend la main et je fonds de la tête aux pieds

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais qu'on avait passé un bon moment hier et que tu t'étais bien amusé ?

Je m'adosse au muret de brique et soupire. Je me sens faible, vulnérable

- A moins que tu n'es fait semblant pour me faire plaisir ?

Sasuke me serre doucement la main, d'un air implorant. Et alors que je commence à céder, que j'ai presque mordu à l'hameçon, je lâche sa main et m'éloigne de lui, me souvenant de Sakura, notre coup de téléphone, l'étrange disparition de Sasuke sur l'autoroute

- Tu savais que Karin était à Disneyland elle aussi ?

Je me rends compte de ma mesquinerie. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, attend continuer, même si je m'attends au pire.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Sasuke me regard avec douceur

- Karin ne m'intéresse pas. Toi oui

J'ai tellement envi de le croire ! J'aimerais tant que se soit aussi simple ! Et quand il reprend ma main, je constate que c'est effectivement très simple et que tous mes doutes se sont évaporés

- C'est là que tu dois répondre que tu éprouves la même chose pour moi

J'hésite, j'ai le cœur qui bat si fort que Sasuke doit l'entendre. Mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps. La magie du moment c'est envolé. Sasuke glisse un bras autour de ma taille et me conduit vers la grille

- Ne t'inquiet pas, prend ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé, il n'y a pas de date limite. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important est que tu ailles en cours

- Il faut passer par le secrétariat. La grille est fermée

- Naruto, la grille n'est pas fermée

- Si. Je viens d'essayer

- Fais moi confiance. Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Quelque minute de cours, quelques pas

J'hésite et finis par le suivre jusqu'à la grille qui, par je ne sais quel tour de passe passe, et ouverte. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Mais je l'ai vu ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'ai même secoué les barreaux qui n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce

Il me pose un baiser sur ma joue

- Vas-y. Ne t'inquiet pas, Iruka est encore absent et la remplaçante est dans les choux. Rien à craindre

- Et toi ? Tu ne viens pas ? Dis je paniqué

- Je suis émancipé. Je fais ce que je veux

- Mais…

Je me rends compte que son numéro de téléphone n'est qu'un des innombrables détails que j'ignore à son sujet. En fait, je le connais à peine. Comment peut il donc m'inspirer un tel sentiment de bien être et de normalité, alors que tout ce qui le concerne est anormal ? Je me souviens qu'il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué sa disparition de l'autoroute hier soir. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qu'il vient à côté de moi et me prend la main

- Mon voisin m'a appelé. L'arrosage automatique s'était coincé et mon jardin commençait à être inondé. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu étais au téléphone et je ne voulais pas te déranger

Je contemple nos deux mains enlacées, l'une plutôt bronzé, et l'autre pâle. Un couple tellement improbable…

- Vas y, insiste t-il. Je te verrais après les cours. Promis.

Il sourit et cueille une tulipe rouge derrière mon oreille

D'habitude, je m'attarde le moins possible sur ma vie d'avant. J'essai de ne pas penser à mon ancienne maison, à mes amis, ma famille, à mon ancien moi. Je suis devenu expert en la matière, en général, je sais reconnaître les signes avant coureur de l'orage (les yeux qui piquent, le souffle court, le sentiment écrasant de vide et de désespoir), et j'arrive à l'éviter. Mais quelque fois, il m'éclate à la figure, sans prévenir, sans préparation. Dans ce cas là, je n'ai plus qu'à me rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre que ça passe. Pas facile à faire en plein cours d'histoire. Pendant que Jiraya (notre prof) disserte en long en large et en travers sur Napoléon, ma gorge se bloque, mon estomac se contracte et mes yeux se mettent à brûler si violemment que je me lève de ma chaise et cours vers la porte, n'écoutant ni les appels de mon prof ni les rires moqueurs de mes camarades. Je prends un virage, aveuglé par les larmes, suffoquant, comme vidé de l'intérieur, telle une carcasse qui s'effrite et s'écroule. J'aperçois trop tard Ino, et lui rentre dedans avec une telle force qu'elle est projetée par terre et déchire sa robe.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Elle observe ses jambes étalées et l'accroc à sa robe, d'un air incrédule, puis, elle me regarde dans les yeux

- Tu as abîmé ma robe, sal c…!

Elle passe un doigt dans la déchirure pour me montrer les dégâts. Je suis réellement désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'aider. Mon chagrin est sur le point d'éclater, et je ne veux pas laisser Ino le voir. Au moment où je vais la dépasser, elle m'attrape le bras pour se relever, et sa peau me communique une énergie tellement noire et sinistre, que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle me sert le poignet si fort, que je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Je te signale que cette robe m'a coûtée extrêmement chère ! Tu as intérêt à me la remboursée ! Et crois moi, je ne m'en contenterais pas ! Je vais tellement t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs que tu vas regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans ce lycée salle crétin !

J'ai retrouvé mon aplomb, mon estomac et un calme relatif

- Comme Kezia par exemple ?

Elle desserre un peu son étreinte, sans me lâcher

- Tu as mis de la drogue dans son casier dis je en interprétant au fur et à mesure la scène que je vois dans ma tête. Tu t'es débrouillée pour qu'elle soit exclue, tu as miné sa crédibilité pour qu'on te crois toi, pas elle

Elle me lâche le bras et recule d'un pas, le visage blanc comme un linge

- Qui te l'a dit ? Tu n'étais même pas ici quand ça c'est produit

C'est exact, mais le problème n'est pas là. Mon orage est passé, et mon chagrin c'est envolé en découvrant la peur dans ses yeux

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Je sais que tu triches aux contrôles, que tu fauches de l'argent à tes parents et aussi des fringues dans les magasins. Tu voles même tes amis ! Remarque, te concernant, c'est de bonne guerre. Je sais aussi que tu enregistres les coups de fil d'Hinata et que tu as constitué un dossier de tous ses textos et de ses e-mails eu cas où elle déciderait de se retourner contre toi. Tu flirtes avec son beau père, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas le pire. Je connais toute l'histoire avec ton prof d'histoire de troisième. Celui que tu as essayer de séduire. Et quand tu as compris qu'il ne marchais pas, tu as menacé de tout avouer au principal et à sa femme enceinte.

Je suis dégoûté qu'on puisse avoir un comportement aussi sordide. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel monstre d'égoïsme puise exister. Et pourtant, elle est là, bien réelle, devant moi, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres tremblantes, sonnée de s'entendre révéler ses sales petits secrets. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à la démasquer, ni à utiliser mon don de cette manière. Au contraire. A voir cette misérable fille, cette terreur qui m'a persécuté depuis mon premier jour au lycée, tremblée de la tête aux pieds, le front mouillé de sueur, je ressens une immense satisfaction. Ma nausée et mon chagrin ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. D'un coup, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que je m'arrête en aussi bon chemin

- Je continu ? Facile. Ce ne sont pas les horreurs qui manquent, mais je ne t'apprend rien pas vrai ?

Elle recule en trébuchant à mesure que je m'approche, essayant désespérément de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre nous

- Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? Chuchote t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil affolé dans le couloir, cherchant de l'aide, une issue, n'importe quoi pour s'échapper

Je ne répond rien, et me borne à rire, histoire qu'elle y réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'agir à l'avenir. Mais très vite, elle reprend son assurance et esquisse un sourie

- Remarque, c'est ta parole contre la mienne. Et à ton avis, qui va-t-on croire ? Moi, la fille la plus populaire de ce lycée, ou toi, le pire timbré qui n'est jamais mis les pieds ici ?

Là, elle marque un point. Elle passe un doigt dans la déchirure de sa robe

- Je te conseille de garder tes distances, pauvre nul. Sinon tu vas le regretter, je te le garantis

En passant, elle me bouscule violemment pour me prouver que se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'essai de ne pas regarder Sakura, comme une bête de foire à cause de ses cheveux violets, et hésite même à lui en parler. Mais elle éclate de rire

- Ne fais pas semblant de n'avoir vu. Je sais que c'est atroce. Juste après t'avoir appelé hier soir, j'ai essayé de me les teindre en rouge, comme ceux de Karin, et voilà le résultat. J'ai l'air d'une aubergine plantée sur un cure dents. Mais plus pour très longtemps, parce que, après les cours, Karin m'emmène dans un salon fréquenté par de tas de célébrités. Tu sais, le genre d'endroit où il faut réservé au moins un an à l'avance. Elle a réussi à obtenir un rendez vous à la dernière minute. C'est fou le monde qu'elle connaît

Je lui coupe la parole, n'ayant aucune envie d'en entendre davantage sur Karin et ses privilèges de star

- Où est Kiba ?

- Il apprend son texte. Le théâtre municipal va donner une représentation de _Hairspray_, et il aimerait avoir le premier rôle.

J'ouvre ma boîte contenant mon déjeuner, où, en plus de mon repas, se trouvent des tulipes

- Ce n'est pas une fille le premier rôle ?

- Il a essayé de me convaincre d'aller auditionner aussi, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Au fait, où donc Mr sexy, ton nouveaux petit ami ?

- Je n'en sait rien, dis je en me rappelant que, encore une fois, j'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro et son adresse. Il doit être quelque part à profiter des joies de l'émancipation. Des nouvelles de Temari ?

- Non rien. Mais regarde !

Elle relève sa manche et me montre son poignet. Je plisse les yeux en devinant l'esquisse d'un petit tatouage circulaire, le croquis d'un serpent qui se mord la queue. Ce n'est encore qu'une ébauche, et pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, je vois le serpent bouger. Mais je bats des paupières, et il s'immobilise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce serpent libère une mauvaise énergie qui fait froid dans le dos.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une surprise. Je te montrerais quand se sera fini. En fait, je n'aurais même pas du t'en parler

Elle remet sa manche, et regarde autour d'elle avant d'ajouter

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais je suis tellement excitée que je ne peux pas me taire. Et je ne suis pas très forte quand il s'agit de garder des secrets, surtout les miens

Je m'efforce de me brancher sur son énergie pour trouver une explication logique au malaise qui me noue l'estomac, mais rien.

- A qui l'as-tu promis ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je constate que son aura est d'un gris cendreux triste et que ses bords flottent, comme effilochés. Elle rit et fait semblant de se verrouiller les lèvres

- Oublie tout ça. Tu verras bien le moment venu


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

En rentrant du lycée, je trouve Sasuke qui m'attend sur les marches du perron. Son sourire dissipe instantanément les nuages et les doutes. Une question pourtant me turlupine. Je suis certain de ne pas avoir indiqué son nom au gardien de la résidence

- On t'a laissé entrer ?

Il se lève, frotte son jean noir avant de me suivre à l'intérieur

- Un peu de charme et une grosse voiture, ça marche à tous les coups. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

J'ai conscience d'enfreindre une des règles de prudence : ne jamais inviter un étranger chez soi, même si il s'agit de son petit ami potentiel. Je le regarde en douce. Je suis tenté de lui mentir, parce que, même, si il hoche la tête avec application, je suis sur qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il a l'air distant, préoccupé

- La routine quoi. La remplaçante a jurée de ne jamais revenir, et Kurenai m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais revenir moi non plus…

Je me rends à la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et lui propose une bouteille d'eau qu'il refuse, préférant siroter sa boisson rouge.

- Et toi, tu as fais quoi ?

- Un tour en voiture, un peu de surf, et puis j'ai attendu la fin des cours pour te retrouver

- Si tu étais venu en cours, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'attendre

- J'y réfléchirais pour demain

Adossé au bar, je joue nerveusement avec le bouchon de ma bouteille, mal à l'aise à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui dans cette grande maison vide, avec tant de question sans réponse, sans savoir par où commencer

- On va à la piscine ? Dis je dans l'espoir que l'air frais me fera du bien

Il fait non de la tête

- On monte dans ta chambre ?

- Comment sais tu qu'elle est en haut ?

Il éclate de rire

- C'est généralement le cas non ?

J'hésite entre : laisser les choses suivrent leur cours et trouver un moyen poli pour le foutre dehors. Il me prend la main

- Aller vient. Je ne mords pas, je t'assure

Son sourire est tellement irrésistible, sa main si douce… Je me surprends à monter l'escalier en priant pour que Deidara ne soit pas là. Mais à peine sommes nous arrivés en haut qu'il déboule comme une avalanche

- Naruto pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas me fâcher avec…Oups !

Il s'arrête net et nous dévisage tour à tour avec des yeux ronds comme des frisbees. Moi, je poursuis mon chemin comme si ne rien n'était, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ait la bonne idée de disparaître et de ne revenir que beaucoup plus tard.

- On dirait que tu as laissé ta télé allumée, dit Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de jeu

Pendant ce temps, et malgré mes coups d'œil furieux, Deidara trottine à côté de lui en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, les deux pouces en l'air pour me montrer que j'ai bien choisi. J'ai beau le supplier du regard, il fait comme si il ne me voyait pas et s'affale sur le canapé, les pieds sur les genoux de Sasuke. Je fonce dans la salle de bain, furieux qu'il n'est pas saisi le message et disparu. En plus, je sais que, d'une minute à l'autre, il est capable de commettre une folie que je ne serais pas expliqué à Sasuke. Je me débarrasse de mon pull et me fait une toilette sommaire. Je me brosse les dents d'un doigt, et m'enfile un t-shirt blanc. Puis, je ressors en trombe pour trouver Deidara en train d'inspecter les oreilles de Sasuke.

- Viens sur le balcon. On a une vue incroyable, dis je à Sasuke pour faire diversion

- Plus tard, dit il en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui, m'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre

Deidara saute de joie. Sasuke est là, assis en toute innocence sur un canapé où il se croit seul, alors que ce picotement dans l'oreille, ce genou qui gratte, ce courant d'air dans le cou, sont le résultat des charmantes attentions de mon frère. Je lance un regard appuyé à mon frère et tourne les talons en espérant que, cette fois ci, il sera assez malin pour me suivre

- J'ai oublié ma bouteille d'eau dans la salle de bain

Sasuke se lève

- Laisse, j'y vais

Il passe entre la table et le canapé, en évitant soigneusement les jambes de Deidara. Lequel me jette un regard effaré que je lui rends, et pouf, il a disparu. A son retour, Sasuke me passe la bouteille et marche résolument là où, deux minutes plus tôt, il avait prit soin de contourner l'obstacle

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionne t-il en remarquant mon regard éberlué

Je réponds d'un geste désinvolte et me concentre sur la télé en me répétant qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais

Pelotonnés sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine, nous venons de dévorer une pizza, enfin surtout moi, car Sasuke est plutôt du genre à rechigner avec la nourriture, comme un mannequin : il tri, picore, avale à peine, re-picore…En fait, il a surtout bu sa boisson rouge

- Comment je fais quoi ? demande t-il le menton posé sur mon épaule, son bras autour de ma taille

- Tout. Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs, et pourtant tu connais les réponses. Il suffit que tu attrapes un pinceau, que tu le trempe dans de la peinture, et voilà que tu nous fais un Picasso. Est-ce que tu es mauvais en sport ?

- Voyons voir…me souffle t-il dans le creux l'oreille. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en base-ball. En revanche, je suis un footballeur de classe international et je suis plutôt doué en surf

- Et en musique ? Tu n'as d'oreille ?

- Si. Passe moi une guitare, un piano, un violon, même un saxophone et tu verras

- Bon alors c'est quoi ton point faible ? Tout le monde est nul au moins dans un domaine. Dis moi ce que tu ne sais pas faire

Il resserre son étreinte

- Pourquoi tiens tu à le savoir et perdre tes illusions à mon sujet ?

- Parce que j'ai horreur de me sentir aussi inférieur à côté de toi. Je suis nul dans tellement de domaines…j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait une chose que toi aussi tu ne saches pas faire

- Tu n'es pas nul, rétorque t-il gravement

Je tiens bon. Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui le rende plus humain, même un tout petit peu.

- Juste une chose s'il te plaît. Même si tu dois mentir, c'est pour la bonne cause, pour mon moral

J'essai de me retourner pour le regarder, mais il m'empêche de bouger et me dépose un léger baiser sur l'oreille

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Je fais oui de la tête, mon cœur s'emballe, mon sang bat à mes tempes, comme un courant électrique

- Je suis nul en amour

Je regarde pensivement le foyer du barbecue, sans trop comprendre. Je voulais qu'il me réponde, évidemment, mais pas sur un ton si grave

- Euh…tu veux bien préciser ? Dis je avec un rire nerveux, car, cette fois ci, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir une réponse

Je crains qu'il n'y ait un rapport avec Karin, sujet que je préfère éviter. Il me serre fort dans ses bras, la respiration lente et profonde. Il reste immobile si longtemps que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais répondre

- Je finis toujours par…décevoir, dit il énigmatiquement, refusant d'en dire plus

Je m'écarte pour le regarder en face

- Mais tu n'as que dix sept ans. Donc ça signifie combien de déception exactement ?

- Viens te baigner, dit il pour éviter de répondre

Ce garçon est vraiment formidable : il se trimballe avec un maillot de bain sur lui…

- Eh oui. On est à Konoha. On ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin, explique t-il avec un sourire désarmant. J'ai aussi une combinaison de plongée. Tu cois que je devrais aller la chercher ?

Je nage là où l'eau est la plus profonde

- Je ne peux pas te dire. A toi de voir

Il s'approche du bord et fait mine de tremper le bout de son orteil

- Interdiction de tester. Il faut sauter

- J'ai le droit de plonger ?

- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux : bombe, plat…

Il exécute un magnifique saut de l'ange avant de refaire surface à côté de moi

- Génial, apprécie t-il

Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière, sa peau brille de mille éclats. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser, mais brusquement, il replonge et s'éloigne. Je respire un grand coup, ravale ma fierté et le suis

- Ah, c'est mieux comme ça, dit il en me prenant dans ses bras

Mes orteils touchent à peine le fond de la piscine

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur quand tu n'as pas pied ?

- Non. Je parlais de ta tenue. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent

J'ai la peau laiteuse dans mon caleçon de bain, et je m'efforce de ne pas me sentir trop minable à côté de son magnifique corps musclé, le mien ne l'étant pas beaucoup.

- C'est beaucoup mieux que tes tenues ordinaires, crois moi.

Je serre les lèvres sans trop savoir quoi répondre

- Mais bon. C'est toi qui sais ce que tu as à faire, hein ?

Je le dévisage. Il y a quelque dans la façon dont il a dit ça. Comme si il voulait en dire plus. Comme si il connaissait les raisons secrètes de mon choix vestimentaire

- Voilà qui te protégera des foudres de Ino et d'Hinata, ajoute t-il en souriant. Elles n'apprécient pas trop la concurrence

Il se met à me caresser la joue. Je le revois faisant du charme à Ino avec ses roses blanches, je songe à notre accrochage de ce matin, à la menace qu'Ino ne manquera pas de mettre à exécution. Nous nous regardons pendant de longues minutes, au point que mon humeur s'assombrit et que je m'éloigne. Mais Sasuke s'élance à ma suite

- Naruto, en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Je mets la tête sous l'eau et nage vers l'échelle. Je dois me dépêcher si je veux lui dire son fait, car, dès qu'il s'approche, je retombe sous son charme. Mes mains et ma vois tremblent. J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter cette scène et revenir en arrière, à notre belle soirée romantique. En même temps, j'ai besoin de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face, peut importe les conséquences

- Je ne suis jamais sur de rien avec toi ! Tu souffles constamment le chaud et le froid ! C'est vrai quoi ! Tu me contemple comme si…comme maintenant, tu vois, et puis hop, l'instant d'après, tu es complètement scotché à Ino !

Je le regarde sortir de l'eau, ruisselant, si beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant, les rouvres, avance d'un pas et m'enlace pour m'obliger à me retourner. Je finis par céder

- Naruto, je…je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser. Sincèrement. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Et je suis désolé si tu as l'impression que j'ai joué avec tes sentiments. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas doué en amour.

Il sourit, passe sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés, et en sort une tulipe rouge. Je contemple ses épaules, son torse, son ventre et ses mains vides. Pas de manches, ni de poches où cacher ses tulipes. Rien que son corps à moitié nu dans son maillot de bain ruisselant, et cette tulipe à la main. J'ose à peine respirer. Je suis peut être ignorant, mais je sais très bien que cette fleur n'est pas sortie de mon oreille.

- Comment fais tu ?

Sasuke me serre plus étroitement contre lui

- Comment je fais quoi ?

J'essai de lutter contre l'exquise sensation de ses mains sur ma peau, cette chaleur qui me donne le vertige

- Les roses, les tulipes, tout ça…

- C'est magique…

Je m'écarte et me drape dans une serviette. Je me demande dans quelle histoire je me suis fourré et si je peux encore en sortir

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

- Je suis très sérieux, murmure t-il en remettant son t-shirt et en récupérant ses clés.

Frissonnant dans ma serviette mouillée, je le regarde se diriger vers le portail et me faire un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule

- Tsunade est rentré, lance t-il avant de se fondre dans la nuit


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Quand je me gare sur le parking du lycée le lendemain, je constate que Sasuke ne s'y trouve pas. Je sors de ma voiture, enfile mon sac sur l'épaule et me dirige vers ma classe en me préparant au pire. Mais une fois devant la salle, je suis paralysé et fixe stupidement la porte, incapable de l'ouvrir. Et comme mes dons d'extralucides ne fonctionnent pas quand il s'agit de Sasuke, je vois uniquement le cauchemar que je me fais : Sasuke assis sur le coin de la table d'Ino, riant, flirtant, faisant surgir des roses d'on ne sais où, tandis que, tête basse, je passe devant eux pour aller à ma place, Sasuke m'effleurant du regard comme si j'étais invisible, puis me tournant le dos pour se consacrer à ma rivale. C'est insupportable. Ino est cruelle, mesquine, sadique, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en cache pas. Moi, en revanche, c'est tout le contraire : je suis parano, secret, je me cache derrière mes lunettes de soleil et mes capuches, et le fardeau que je porte et si lourd que rien n'est simple chez moi.

Je tends la main pour tourner la poignée de la porte en me sermonnant. _C'est complètement ridicule. Que vas-tu faire ? Laisser tomber tes études ? Il ne te reste qu'un an et demi, alors prend sur toi, et entre qu'on en finisse !_

Mais ma main tremble si fort qu'elle refuse de m'obéir. Je suis sur le point de partir au triple galop, lorsque quelqu'un arrive derrière moi

- Bon, tu compte l'ouvrir un jour cette porte ? demande t-il en me traitement intérieurement de crétin

J'inspire à fond, ouvre la porte et entre dans la classe. Et là, c'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer : Sasuke n'est pas là

Au déjeuner, je le chercher partout et, ne l'apercevant nulle part, je me dirige vers notre table habituelle, où j'arrive en même temps que Sakura. Elle pose son déjeuner devant elle et s'installe en face de moi

- Voilà six jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Temari

- Tu as pensé à interroger le groupe d'anonyme ? demanda Kiba qui vient d'arriver

Sakura lève les yeux au ciel

- Ils sont anonymes Kiba

- Je parle de son mentor, Sakura

- On dit des sponsors. Et oui, bien sûr que j'ai essayé, mais personne ne sait rien. Karin dit que j'en fais une montagne pour rien

- Ah, elle est toujours là celle là ? demande Kiba

Quelque chose dans le ton de Kiba m'intrigue. J'attends la suite. N'ayant aucun don de voyance concernant Sasuke et Karin, je suis aussi curieux que lui de connaître la réponse

- Euh…oui…elle habite ici maintenant. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Kiba hausse les épaules et se met à boire de l'eau. Ses pensées racontent autre chose, et son aura jaune s'assombrit. Il hésite entre dire ce qu'il pense et tenir sa langue

- Non aucun. C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ? Demande Sakura en colère

Je l'encourage mentalement._ Vas y Kiba, dit lui que Karin est une horrible garce arrogante, qu'elle exerce une mauvaise influence, et que c'est une source d'ennuis. Tu n'est pas le seul à le voir, moi aussi, alors fonce, dit lui que cette fille est une calamité !_

Il hésite, les mots se forment sur sa langue, je retiens mon souffle

- Euh…rien. Laisse tomber

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura. Elle est furieuse, l'aura en furie, bordée d'étincelles et de flammes, et je vois l'explosion qui se prépare dans trois, deux, un…

- Excuse moi Kiba, mais il n'y a pas de « rien » qui tienne. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y je t'écoute !

Elle le fusille du regard et pianote nerveusement sur la table

- C'est ça fait le sourd, dit elle en voyant qu'il ne dit rien. Et toi aussi Naruto. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis rien que tu n'es pas moins coupable

Kiba me regarde avec de grands yeux, les sourcils levés. Je sais que je devrais réagir, lui demander pour la forme ce qu'elle me reproche, mais en réalité, je le sais. Elle m'en veut de ne pas aimer Karin, de ne pas lui faire confiance, de soupçonner chez elle quelque chose de suspect, de glauque même. Et de ne pas m'en cacher. Sakura est tellement hors d'elle qu'elle nous crache presque à la figure

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de la juger sans la connaître ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, moi je l'aime beaucoup Karin. Et même si je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, je la considère comme une véritable amie, plus sincère que vous deux réunis !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Kiba outré. Tu racontes n'importe quoi

- Désolé Kiba, mais si, c'est la vérité. Vous me tolérez, mais vous ne me comprenez pas. Karin et moi avons les mêmes goûts, les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Et elle n'essaie pas de me transformer, contrairement à vous. Elle m'apprécie comme je suis.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu as complètement changé de look ? Parce qu'elle t'accepte comme tu es ?

Sakura ferme les yeux, inspire lentement, puis elle se lève et ramasse ses affaires

- Va te faire voir Kiba. Et toi aussi Naruto

Kiba rigole :

- Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, en exclusivité pour vous, la sortie de scène de la diva ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? J'ai simplement demandé si elle était toujours là, et tu nous en fais un drame. Attends, il faut te calmer : assieds toi, retrouve ta bulle intérieure et détends toi !

Mais elle secoue la tête et se cramponne à la table. Sur son poignet, le tatouage, à présent terminé, a l'air rouge et enflammé. Je le fixe. Je sais que c'est une sorte de créature mystique, mais j'ai oublié son nom

- Comment s'appel ce symbole ?

- Ouroboros

Je suis sur de voir la langue du serpent jaillir quand elle passe le doigt dessus

- Qu'est ce que ça représente ?

- C'est l'ancien symbole des alchimistes pour la vie éternelle, la création à partir de la destruction, la vie à partir de la mort, l'immortalité, quelque chose de ce genre, explique Kiba. Il m'arrive de lire moi aussi, ajoute t-il en réponse à nos regards surpris

- On dirait que c'est infecté, dis je. Tu devrais peut être consulter un médecin.

Je me rend compte que j'aurais mieux fait de ma taire. Sakura baisse sa manche d'un geste rageur, et son aura crépite de plus belle

- Mon tatouage va très bien. Et moi aussi merci. Mais si je peux me permettre de vous le faire remarquer, aucun de vous deux n'a l'air de se préoccupé de Sasuke, qui ne vient même plus en cours je vous le signale. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Kiba s'absorbe dans son portable, et moi, je regarde ailleurs. Elle n'a pas complètement tort. Elle attrape son déjeuner, tourne les talons, et se met à slalomer entre les tables comme une furie, dans une course qui ne mène nulle part

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Me demande Kiba

Je lui fais signe que non. Je ne parviens pas à oublier l'image du serpent, lové sur son poignet, tournant la tête et plantant ses petits yeux vitreux dans les miens.

Quand j'arrive dans l'allée de la maison, Sasuke, tout sourire, m'attend, adossé à sa voiture

- Alors comment c'était le lycée ? Questionne t-il en m'ouvrant ma porte

J'attrape mon sac sans répondre

- Je vois que tu es toujours fâché

Il me suit jusqu'à la porte. Je sens sa chaleur, même si il ne me touche pas. J'ouvre la porte et jette mon sac dans l'entrée

- Je ne suis pas fâché

- Ah bon, ça me rassure. J'ai réservé pour deux. Donc, puisque tu n'es pas en colère, accepterais tu de m'accompagner ?

Je regarde son jean, ses bottes, son pull noir, en me demandant ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Il m'ôte mes lunettes de soleil et mes écouteurs, et les poses sur la table de l'entrée. Puis, il rabaisse ma capuche, me prend par le bras, et m'entraîne vers sa voiture

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça Naruto

Je m'installe docilement su le siège passager, toujours prêt à le suivre, quoi qu'il arrive

- On va où ? Et mes devoirs ? J'en ai une tonne à rattraper

- Ne t'inquiet pas. Tu auras le temps plus tard, je te le promets

Je me demande si je m'habituerais un jour à sa beauté sombre, à la chaleur de son regard, à la facilité avec laquelle je cède à tous ses caprices

- Beaucoup plus tard ?

Il s'installe derrière le volant et démarre

- On sera de retour avant les douze coups de minuit, parole d'honneur. Attache ta ceinture, c'est parti

Sasuke conduit vite. Vraiment très vite. De sorte que, quand il s'engage dans le parking et remet les clés au voiturier, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait passé que quelques secondes. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois des bâtiments verts, ainsi qu'un panneau « ENTREE EST »

- Où sommes nous ? C'est « l'entrée est » de quoi ?

Il m'attire à lui tandis que quatre purs sangs luisants de sueur passent en trottant à côté de leur palefrenier, suivis par un jockey en casaque rose et vert, mince culotte de soie blanche et bottes noires crottées

- Regarde. Voilà la réponse à ta question

- L'hippodrome ?

Comme Disneyland, c'est l'un des derniers endroits auquel j'aurais pensé

- Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est l'un des plus grands et des plus beaux. Viens. On a une réservation pour trois heures et quart dans un restaurant. Viens, je ne veux pas rater l'ouverture des courses

- Mais…ce n'est pas illégal ?

Je sais que j'ai l'air trop innocent, mais il est tellement insouciant, impétueux et imprévisible…Il sourit, mais je vois qu'il est agacé

- C'est illégal de manger ?

- Non. Je parlais de jouer, parier, enfin tu sais…

- Naruto, ce sont des courses de chevaux, pas de combats de coqs ! Aller vient.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers les ascenseurs

- Il ne faut pas avoir vingt et un ans pour jouer ?

- Dix huit, marmonne t-il en appuyant sur le bouton « cinquième étage »

- Justement. J'en ai seize et demi

Sasuke m'embrasse

- Les règles existent pour être ignorée, voir enfreintes. C'est plus amusant. Tu vas voir

Nous traversons un hall qui donne sur une salle immense, décorée de différentes nuances de vert. Sasuke s'arête devant la réception pour saluer le maître d'hôtel, comme un ami de longue date

- Ah, monsieur Uchiwa, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Votre table est prête suivez moi

Sasuke acquiesce et me prend la main. Je le suis dans une autre salle remplie de couples, de retraités, d'hommes seuls, de femmes en groupes, un père et son jeune fils, je ne vois pas une seule place de libre. Nous parvenons finalement à une table qui surplombe la ligne d'arrivée, avec une vue imprenable sur la piste et les collines verdoyantes alentour

- Tom va venir prendre votre commande dans un instant. Vous désirez du saké ?

Sasuke me jette un regard et rougit légèrement

- Pas aujourd'hui, merci

- Très bien monsieur. Plus que cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des courses

- Du saké ? Dis je en levant les sourcils

Mais Sasuke hausse les épaules et ouvre le programme des courses

- Que penses tu d'Apollon ? Je parle du cheval, pas du dieu

Je suis trop absorbé par le spectacle pour répondre. Non seulement la salle est gigantesque, mais elle est pleine à craquer. Pourtant, nous sommes au beau milieu de la semaine, au milieu de la journée même. Tous ces gens qui sont là, à jouer aux courses au lieu de travailler… C'est un autre univers dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est ici que Sauske passe son temps libre. Il sort son stylo et griffonne je ne sais quoi

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu veux parier ?

- Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer

- Je pourrais te faire un cours super détailler, mais le temps nous manque. Pourquoi ne jetterais tu pas un coup d'œil là-dessus ? Tu me diras ce que tu sens, les noms qui t'attirent. Ca marche toujours avec moi

Il me passe le programme, et, quand je l'ouvre, trois noms me sautes aux yeux dans l'ordre

- Bon alors, disons Apollon gagnant, Aphrodite en deuxième position, et Poséidon en troisième position.

Je ne sait pas d'où me viens cette inspiration, mais je suis sur de moi

- Combien veux tu miser ? Le minimum, c'est deux, mais tu dois pouvoir monter un peu, dit Sasuke en prenant note

D'un seul coup, je perds confiance et n'ai pas envie de vider mon porte monnaie sur un coup de tête

- Non, deux c'est très bien

- Tu es sur ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête

- D'accord. Je pense que tu as fais un bon choix. Je vais parier cinq. Non, aller, dix

- Non, pas dix. Tu sais, je les ai choisis au hasard, je ne sais même pas pourquoi

Il se lève et me signifie de ranger mon portefeuille

- On sera bientôt fixé. Tu me rembourseras quand tu auras gagné. Je vais placer nos paris. Si le garçon vient prendre la commande, choisis ce qui te fais plaisir

- Et pour toi ?

Il est parti si vite qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. A son retour, les chevaux sont en position et jaillissent de leurs stalles, une fois le départ donné. D'abord, on ne voit que de petits points noirs brillants, puis ils prennent le virage et entrent dans la dernière ligne droite. Je bondis sur mes pieds lorsque je vois mes trois favoris prendre la tête, et saute de joie en les voyants franchir la ligne d'arrivée dans l'ordre que j'avais annoncé. Sasuke s'incline pour m'embrasser pendant que j'observe Apollon qui s'avance vers le cercle du vainqueur, où on le couvre de fleurs pour la séance photo

- Je n'y crois pas ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Est-ce que ça fait toujours cet effet ?

- En général oui. Mais il n'y a rien de tel qu'une première victoire. C'est toujours la meilleure

Je regrette presque d'avoir douté de moi. J'aurai pu augmenter un peu la mise

- Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas si ça va être une grosse victoire

- Comme tu n'as parier que deux, tu as dû gagner aux alentour de huit, pas beaucoup plus

- Huit dollars ?

J'avoue être franchement déçu. Mais Sasuke éclate de rire

- Huit cent ! Huit cent quatre vingt dollars et soixante cents, pour être exacte. Tu as gagné le tiercé dans l'ordre

- Avec seulement deux dollars ?

Il acquiesce, et je comprends mieux pourquoi il a une table d'habitué

- Et toi ? Tu as gagné combien ? Tu as parié la même chose ?

- En fait, il se trouve que j'ai perdu. Gros même. J'ai été trop gourmand et j'ai tenté le quarté en jouant un cheval qui ne s'est pas placé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper à la prochaine course

Et il ne s'en prive pas. Plus tard, quand nous allons chercher nos gains, je récupère mille six cent quarante cinq dollars et quatre vingt cents. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'empoche Sasuke. Il a gagné le quinté plus en plaçant les cinq premiers chevaux dans l'ordre. Et comme il est le premier à y parvenir depuis plusieurs jours, il encaisse cinq cent trente six mille dollars et quarante et un cents, le tout pour une mise de dix dollars !

- Alors, tes impressions ? Me demande t-il tandis que nous sortons bras dessus bras dessous

- Disons que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas très assidu en cours. Ca ne fait pas le poids j'imagine ?

Je me mets à rire, planant toujours sur mon petit nuage d'avoir gagné une telle sommes, me disant que j'ai enfin trouver le moyen de tirer profit de mon don. Sasuke me conduit à la boutique souvenir

- J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose pour célébrer ma super victoire

- Non non, tu n'es pas obligé…

Il me prend fermement la main et ses lèvres chatouillent mon oreille

- Si j'insiste. Et puis, je crois que je peux me le permettre. Mais à une condition : ni pull, ni capuche ! Sinon, tu peux choisir ce qui te plaît.

Je suis tenté par une toque de jockey, une statuette de cheval, un énorme fer à cheval en bronze destiné à décorer le mur de ma chambre, avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un bracelet marron, fin, avec un cheval en argent accroché après.

- Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'oublieras jamais cette journée, dit t-il en me mettant le bracelet à mon poignet pendant que nous attendons la voiture

- Comment pourrais je l'oublier ?

Mais quand il ouvre la portière, et que je remarque ses yeux remplis de tristesse, je me prends à espérer que ce sera la seule chose que j'oublierais jamais.

Malheureusement, le trajet du retour passe beaucoup plus vite que celui de l'aller, et lorsqu'il se gare devant la maison, je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter. Sasuke regarde l'horloge de bord

- Tu as vu ? Bien avant les douze coups de minuit, comme promis

Et quand il se penche pour m'embrasser, je réponds avec une telle fougue que c'est tout juste si je ne l'attire pas sur mon siège

- Je peux monter ? Murmure t-il tandis que ses lèvres parsèment mon oreille, mon cou et mon épaule d'une pluie de baisers

Je le repousse en secouant la tête. Pas seulement à cause de ma tante et de mas devoirs en retard, mais aussi parce que j'ai besoin de me ressaisir et d'arrêter de faire ses quatre volontés. Je me dépêche de descendre avant que je ne change d'avis

- On se voit demain au lycée ? Ca te dit rappel quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes encore sécher les cours ? Dis je très vite, voyant qu'il évite de me regarder

- Mais je m'ennuie à mourir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais

En levant les yeux, j'aperçois Tsunade qui nous observe derrière les stores avant de reculer précipitamment

- Tu ne sais pas ? A peu près comme tout le monde : je me lève, je m'habille et j'y vais. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et de temps en temps, on apprend même des trucs.

J'ai conscience que c'est un gros mensonge. Honnêtement, je n'ai rien appris depuis le début de l'année. Comment faire autrement, quand on sait déjà à peu prêt tout ? Mais je me garde de lui avouer. Il m'implore du regard

- Il doit forcément y avoir une meilleure solution

- Sans doute, mais entre nous, sécher les cours et abandonné les études n'est pas la meilleure solution si tu veux aller à l'université et faire quelque chose de ta vie

Autre gros mensonge. Avec quelques jours comme celui-ci à l'hippodrome on pourrait très bien vivre. Et c'est un euphémisme

- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Enfin pour le moment. A demain Naruto

Le temps que j'arrive à la porte, il a disparu


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Pendant que je me prépare le lendemain matin pour le lycée, Deidara, assis sur ma commode, habillé en Batman, déballe les derniers potins mondains. Les faits et gestes de nos anciens voisins et amis ont dû finir par le lasser, et il a décidé d'aller fouiner du côté de Hollywood. Résulta, il connaît plus de ragots croustillants que la presse à scandale. Je le regarde, bouche bée

- Non ! Incroyable ! C'est Kiba qui va halluciner quand je vais lui raconter !

Il secoue la tête. Il prend l'air blasé, revenu de tout, comme si il en avait trop vu (et le mot est faible)

- Et encore, tu ne sais pas grand-chose ! Rien n'est jamais ce qu'il paraît. Ce n'est qu'une vaste mascarade, comme dans les films. Et crois moi, les agents des stars se démènent pour garder le secret

Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de me brancher sur l'énergie des people que je vois à la télé ou dans les magazines. J'ai bien envie de lui demander si les rumeurs qui courent sur mon actrice préférée sont fondée

- Qui d'autre as-tu espionné ? Et, dis moi, tu sais si…

Au même moment, Tsunade passe la tête par la porte de ma chambre

- Si je sais quoi ? Me demande ma tante

Je toussote

- Euh…rien. Je n'ai rien dit

Tsunade me lance un drôle de regard, et Deidara s'écroule de rire

- Bien joué frangin. Quelle éloquence ! Me dit deidara

Je lui tourne le dos et me concentre sur la présence de Tsunade dans ma chambre : elle est invitée pour le week-end et ne sait pas comment me l'annoncer

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Elle entre dans ma chambre d'une démarche guindée, le dos raide, respire à fond et s'assied au bord de mon lit, où elle tripote nerveusement un fil qui dépasse, en cherchant ses mots

- James m'a invité pour le week-end, mais je tenais à t'en parler avant d'accepter

- C'est qui James ?

Je sais qui c'est bien sûr, mais il me paraît logique de demander. Elle me jette un regard furtif. Elle a l'esprit troublé, tant elle se sent coupable de négliger son rôle de tutrice Mais malgré cela, son aura est d'un rose éclatant de bonheur

- C'est l'homme qui était déguisé en Frankenstein à la soirée

Je fourre mes livres dans mon sac. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Après tout, James est loin d'être celui qu'elle croit. Mais je sais également que c'est un homme qui tient à elle et qui n'a aucune mauvaise attention. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma tante aussi heureuse…je ne peux pas lui gâcher ça. Et puis, d'abord, comment je lui annoncerais ça : _James ? Monsieur le « roi de la finance ? » Il n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est un homme qui vit chez sa mère. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? J'ai des dons extralucides qui me permettent de lire dans les pensées des gens._

Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça comme ça. Je décide donc de ne rien lui dire. Après tout, il faut laisser l'amour suivre son cours. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je devrais penser à la mienne. C'est vrai, les choses commencent à se stabiliser avec Sasuke. Nous sommes de plus en plus proche, nous commençons à vraiment nous entendre, à former un vrai couple. Je devrais cesser de le repousser et essayer de passer à l'étape supérieure. Et si Tsunade n'est pas là durant deux jours, et bien autant en profiter…

- Vas y et amuse toi, lui dis je en souriant

- Nous partons ce soir après le travaille, dit elle en souriant de soulagement et d'excitation. Il a une maison à deux heures de route d'ici. Donc, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serait vite là, dit elle en partant vers la porte

- Pas de soucis.

Quand même, deux heures de routes c'est quelque chose. Et un autre détail, cette maison n'est pas à lui, mais à sa mère…

- On sera de retour dimanche. Si tu veux inviter des copains, pas de soucis, mais…tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sais très bien où elle veut en venir, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Mais je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour se montrer en adulte responsable. Je fais non de la tête

- Je sais déjà tout, merci

J'attrape mon sac et envoi des éclaires à mon frère qui danse sur ma commode en chantonnant « on va faire la fête, on va faire la fête ». Puis je regarde ma tante et je voit qu'elle est aussi soulager que moi à l'idée de ne pas avoir à parler de ses choses là avec moi.

- Alors à dimanche

- Ca marche, dis je en partant

Je me gare dans le parking du lycée, et à l'excitation qui me gagne, je sens la présence de Sasuke avant même de le voir

- Je te jure qu'il est gay, dis je à Kiba au sujet d'une star

- J'en étais sûr ! Mais comment le sais tu ?

- J'ai oublié. Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai

C'est hors de question que je lui avoue que mon frère qui est mort va espionner les stars d'Hollywood

- De quoi vous parlez ? Nous demande Sasuke en m'embrassant

- Jo…commence Kiba

Je le fais taire en lui écrasant le pied. Je n'ai pas envie que Sasuke découvre que j'aime ce genre de ragot. Ca fait trop superficiel

- Rien. On parlait juste…de Kiba qui a décroché le premier rôle de_ Hairspray_

Je me mets à raconter des trucs sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que Kiba se fasse la malle

- J'ai une idée, dit Sasuke

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ?

- Allons prendre le petit déjeuner

Je le regarde en me demandant si il est sérieux. Quand je vois qu'il l'est, je fais non d'un signe de tête. Hors de question qu'on sèche les cours encore une fois

- J'ai déjà prit mon petit déjeuner

Sasuke se met à genoux et joint ses mains

- Naruto je t'en supplie ne m'oblige pas à rentrer là dedans. Si il te reste une once de bonté, même toute petite, utilise là et ait pitié de moi. Je t'en pris.

Je me retiens pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sasuke, un garçon sophistiqué et magnifique me supplie moi à genoux ? C'est le mode à l'envers

- Désolé. Aller lève toi, ça va son…

Et effectivement, la cloche retentit. Sasuke se relève, sourit, nettoie son jean et me prend par la taille

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Mieux vaut ne pas arriver du tout qu'en retard

- Je suis sûr que tu viens de l'inventer

- Peut être, mais je peux t'assurer une chose : le week-end vient de commencer, et tu verras qu'on va s'amuser, dit il en m'enlevant mes lunettes

J'allais rétorquer, mais en voyant son regard, je ne peux plus refuser.

- Allons y vite avant que la grille ne soit fermée et qu'on soit bloqué à l'intérieur, lui répondis je en me maudissant de ma faiblesse

On fonce vers le parking où chacun prend sa voiture, comme si il était officiel que nous ne reviendrions pas au lycée avant lundi. Et tandis que je suit Sasuke, je me laisse envoûter par le paysage : les falaise, la plage, en me disant que j'ai bien de la chance de vivre ici. Puis, je me rappel comment j'ai atterris ici, et le charme et rompu. Sasuke se gare prêt d'une petite cabane

- Tu es déjà venu ici ? Me demande t-il en ouvrant ma portière

- Je ne crois pas

- Je sais que tu n'as pas faim, mais ils font de très bons milk-shakes ici. Tu devrais essayer celui aux dattes

- Aux dattes ? Dis je en faisant la grimace

Sasuke éclate de rire et m'entraîne au comptoir où il prend deux milk-shakes : un aux dattes et l'autre à la mangue. Une fois les boissons en main, nous allons nous asseoir sur un banc qui surplombe la plage

- Alors ? Lequel préfères tu ?

Je les goûte l'un après l'autre, mais ils sont tellement excellent tout les deux que j'enlève le couvercle et plonge la cuillère dedans

- Je les adore tout les deux, mais curieusement, je préfère celui aux dattes

Je lui tends le gobelet. Il refuse d'un signe de tête et le repousse. Ce geste, pourtant insignifiant, ma perce le cœur. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, en plus de ses tours de magie et de sa super vitesse. Il ne mange jamais. Mais à peine ais je pensé ça qu'il trempe sa paille dans le gobelet et en aspire une grande gorgée. Et quand ensuite il m'embrasse, ses lèvres sont glacées

- On va sur la plage ? Me propose t-il

- D'accord. Le dernier arrivé est un baka, dis je en me levant de ma chaise et en fonçant vers la plage.

Sasuke me rattrape rapidement, me devance, et gagne la course

- J'ai gagné

Je prends une mine boudeuse. Sasuke s'approche de moi, me prend le menton et m'embrasse

- C'est ton lot de consolation, me dit il gentiment.

Je lui souris et nous allons tremper nos pieds dans l'eau.

- Tu sais Sasuke…au sujet de la course, je ne veux pas que tu dises que je suis un baka, même si j'ai perdu…

- Tant pis pour toi, me dit il mesquinement. Je t'appellerais baka

- Mais je n'en suis pas un…

- Si. Tu es mon baka à moi

Je rougis. Sasuke sourit tendrement, puis me regarde d'un air mi amusé mi sérieux

- Tu surfes ?

- Non

- Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne ?

- Non merci

- Pourquoi ?

- L'eau est bien trop froide, dis je en sortant mes pieds bleuies par le froid de l'eau, et en me dirigeant vers un banc situé un peu plus loin

- Tu auras une combinaison, dit Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de moi

- Il faudrait qu'elle ait une double fourrure

Je me mets à tasser le sable pour pourvoir m'y installé avec Sasu, mais ce dernier me prend la main et m'entraîne vers une grotte cachée dans la falaise. Je la regarde, émerveillé. Dans un coin se trouve des serviettes et des planches de surf entassées

- Elle est drôlement bien cachée dis donc. On ne la voit même pas de dehors

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'y laisse mes affaires. Elle est tellement bien cachée que les gens passent devant sans la voir.

Son visage devint grave et il poursuivit

- C'est comme la vie. Les gens voient rarement plus loin que leur bout de leur nez. Ils vivent dans leur luxe sans penser à ceux qui n'ont rien. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demandais je en me redressant de la serviette où je m'étais installé

Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je décide de changer de sujet

- Comment as-tu découvert cette grotte ?

- Par hasard…

Je voulais en savoir plus, mais avant que je n'aie pu continuer, il s'allonge à côté de moi et m'attire doucement contre lui. Le menton au creux de sa main, il me dévisage avec une intensité qui finit par me mettre mal à l'aise. Il me caresse la joue, puis mes cheveux, comme si il voulait les mettre derrière mon oreille

- Pourquoi te caches toujours sous des vêtements trop larges et des capuches ? Tu ne sais pas que tu es très beau ?

Je rougis. Son compliment me fait extrêmement plaisir, mais j'aimerais qu'il se taise. Je n'ai pas envi de me justifier, ni de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré mon ancien moi, mais c'est trop tard. Ce garçon là est mort. Il ne reste que moi. Je tourne le regarde pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais il me serre contre lui, essuie mes yeux et m'embrasse, faisant disparaître ma tristesse

- Naruto…

La voix enrouée, les yeux brûlants, il s'enroule autour de moi, m'enveloppant d'une chaleur réconfortante, qui devient ensuite torride. De mes lèvres, je caresse sa mâchoire, son menton, respirant par à coups, ondulant au rythme de ses hanches épousant les miennes, faisant renaître les sensations que je m'étais acharné à refouler. Mais je suis lasse de me battre et de refouler mes sentiments. J'aimerais tellement être normal. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus normal que ça ? Je ferme les yeux et laisse Sasuke m'enlever mon pull. Je ne lutte plus, je m'abandonne à la douceur de ses mains qui se glissent dans la ceinture de mon jean pour le déboutonner. Je me laisse envahir par cette sensation délicieuse, cette explosion d'euphorie dans mes veines qui ne peut signifier que…l'amour.

Mais quand ses doigts passe sous l'élastique de mon caleçon, je me redresse brusquement et le repousse. J'ai envi de continuer, qu'il pénètre en moi, mais pas encore, pas ici, pas comme ça. Ses yeux cherchent les miens, mais je lui tourne le dos. Je sens la chaleur de son corps lové contre le mien, son souffle contre mon oreille. Je suis mort de honte. Je ne sais plus où me mettre

- Naruto…ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Repose toi maintenant. Tout va bien.

Bercé par sa voix, je ferme les yeux et m'endort sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me retourne, clignant des yeux dans la pénombre, mais ma main ne rencontre que le vide. J'explore la couverture à tâtons. Sasuke est réellement parti

- Sasuke ?

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Mais la seule chose que j'entend, c'est le bruit des vagues.

J'enfile mon pull et sort en titubant dans la lumière déclinante du soleil, dans l'espoir de le trouver sur la plage. Ne le trouvant nulle part, je finis par rentrer dans la grotte où se trouve un petit mot qu'il a déposé sur mon sac

_Suis parti surfer_

_Reviens très vite_

_S._

Je sors en flèche, le bout de papier à la main, arpentant la plage en tout sens. Mais les deux seuls surfeurs que j'aperçois sont blonds. Pas de Sasuke à l'horizon


End file.
